Who's The Uchiha Will Win Sakura's Heart?
by XxX-sUgAr.sPaRkLe.KiSsEs-XxX
Summary: Sasuke rejected Sakura.Her parents decided that they will live in Japan and Sakura meet Itachi.What will happen if Sasuke's parents wants him to live in Japan also.Sasuke start getting jealous of Itachi cause Itachi likes Sakura. Who will Sakura choose?
1. Sakura Honey, Were moving to Japan

This is my first time writing a fanfic. Hope you guys like it!

**DISCLIAMER: **I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 1: **Sakura Honey, Were moving to Japan

_I have to confess to him this is the last day of school and this is my only chance._

She took a deep breath and gathered all her courage to call his attention.

"umm U-U Uchiha-san"

"What do you want?" he said

"umm I –I really like you a lot" she said while she bowed and blush to hide her cheeks

All people in the cafeteria just stared at them some are shock and Sasuke's fan girls are pissed and angry.

Then he just stared at her then walk past her and said "you're wasting your time "then leave the cafeteria.

Then the bell rings which indicating the lunch period is over. Students rush back to their classroom to get the lesson start again.

* * *

The entire student went back to their seats while Sakura is the last student in their class to enter while making her way to her seat she heard that the class were whispering about her like

"Is she the one who confessed to Sasuke" a girl asked

"Yeah I think she is" said the girl

"Too bad she's rejected, Sasuke never like someone like her anyway "said another girl

Then she just sit in her chair and bowed her head in embarrassment and cry silently.

"Ok class settle down go back to your seats I have an announcement since it's the last of school you can do whatever you want, just remember no violence in the last day of school.

Kakashi just sit back on his chair reading his favourite adult novel called Come Come Paradise.

"Yeah" the class shouted and began chattering around on what to this summer and etc. And stuff like that.

"Hey! Sakura-chan don't be sad I Naruto your best friend will kick Sasuke-teme's butt later just for you!"Naruto said with a grinned plastered on his face.

"Thanks Naruto but I'm not into the mood right now" she said as she continues to bow her head down and cry silently

Naruto grinned turned into a sad smile then said something to make her smile and giggle a little.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan there are many guys who are out there for guys like me!!!" he said standing up on his desk.

"Thanks Naruto for cheering me up"

"Anytime Sakura-chan!" he said smiling _"But you don't know that I really like you more than a friend"_ He thought sadly.

* * *

Classes are finished students started to go home and plan were to spend their summer vacation. Sakura was the last one who left class and Naruto and Hinata is waiting near the gates of their school.

"OI!! Sakura-chan would like to go to Starbucks with us?" Naruto asked

"Hai Sakura-chan it would be fun with the three of us" Hinata said

"Sorry I can't my Tou-san and Kaa-san said I have to go home early sorry guys" She said kinda sad

"Maybe we can hang out tomorrow" She said

"Sure that will be great"

"I'll be going now see you guys tomorrow at 4 pm at the park"

"Yeah! we'll see you tomorrow Sakura-chan bye come Hinata-chan I'm craving for a java chip!"

Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and start to run away with a poor blushing Hinata.

"_Naruto doesn't really change a bit" _Sakura thought

* * *

When she turns around and walk while her head is down she suddenly bumped into her crush Sasuke Uchiha of all people the one who rejected her in front of all the students.

"_great of all the people, I bumped into my crush"_ She thought nervously and her heart is pounding so fast.

"I'm sorry" She said nervously with tint blush in her cheeks

"can you get out of the way so I can pass" He said coldly

Sakura get out of the way and continue to walk like nothing happened. Sakura is just there standing in the spot where he just been and she just continue to walk home.

"_I have to face the truth he'll never like a girl like me"_ She thought while smiling sadly.

* * *

"Tadaima" Sakura said and take of her shoes.

"Oh Sakura, honey your home come and sit down and join us for some tea" Her Kaa-san said

"No thanks Kaa-san you said there is something you and Tou-san want to tell me something important?" Sakura asked

"Ahh yes we are going to say something important to you our dear musume" Her Tou-san said

"Just don't be so surprise ok honey"

"Oh ok demo where is this going?" Sakura asked slightly confused

"You see we've been thinking that you're continuing your study in Japan and we will live there instead here in America sweety and we'll be leaving her in 2 days" Her Tou-san said

"W-w-What!" Sakura half screamed

"I can't go to Japan what about my friends Hinata and Naruto"

"Don't worry since it's summer vacation you have time to adjust and I even enter you for a workshop so you have plenty of time to adjust" Tou-san said

"And we even schedule you for a makeover when we get there" Her mother said excitedly

"Demo "Sakura started to but then give up and sighed.

"I'm really sorry honey buts it's really the best for your study in Japan and I want you to finished collage there and I want you to have a fresh new start" Kaa-san said

"I understand it's ok Tou-san, Kaa-san please excused me I'm going to my room to take a rest" Sakura said standing up and went up to her room and laid down on her bed and cried cause this day is the worst day ever for first her crush rejected her in front of all the school second she's gonna miss Naruto and Hinata and third she's gonna move and study in Japan could her life be any worst.

She continue to cry until she fell asleep.

* * *

So what do you think should I continue or not. My writing skills are not good enough I'm just new to writing stuff and this is my first time writing a fanfic. Sorry for the wrong grammar and misspelled word. Just review and tell me what you guys think. You guys will decide who shuold Sakura end up with Sasuke or Itachi.

**Little info: Sakura parents were kind of rich and they all want to go to Japan for better education and she wears her uniform like a old fashion and she is not a nerd buts she is smart. R&R ^w^ **

_

_

_

**OWARI!**

**_**

**_**

**_**

* * *


	2. Slumber party at Hinata

**DISCLIAMER: **I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 2: **Slumber party at Hinata's house

"Sakura, honey wake up you've got to start packing now we'll leave tomorrow" Her mother said

"5 more minutes Kaa-san"

"Fine, just go downstairs cause breakfast is ready"

"Hai" Sakura moaned in her sleep.

After 5 minutes she got and brushed her teeth and got dressed and went down stairs to eat.

"Ohayo" Sakura said and seat down on the chair

"So Sakura do you have plans for today" Her father asked

"Hai I'm gonna meet up with Hinata-chan and Naruto in 4 pm at the park"

"Be safe ok"

"Hai"

* * *

Since I got allot of time might as well start packing" She mumbled

She started packing her clothes, shoes, necessities and suddenly something just talked in her head.

"_Hey, girl are you excited that were going to Japan"_

"Who are you and I'm not excited"

"_Come there are allot of hot guys in Japan and-"_

"You didn't answer my question you stupid"

"_Oh I'm your inner and you just called yourself stupid"_

"Would you just get out of my mind"

"_No I'm in your conscience you can't get rid of me"_

"Urgg fine just be quiet"

"_Fine but I'll be back when were in Japan to find cute and HOT guys and kiss them and rip their-"_

"I get it ok, jeez why do I have such a perverted inner"

"_I heard that!"_

* * *

"Sakura-chan over here!!!"

"_Wait I know that voice its Naruto there he's is with Hinata"_

Sakura ran up to them and greeted them and start to enter the park and seat down in one the bench.

"Hi Sakura-chan" Hinata greeted

"Sakura why are sad?" Naruto asked

"No I'm not" she retorted

"It's because of Sasuke- teme isn't"

"No its not, because"

"Come on you can tell us Sakura-chan" Hinata said

"It's because... Well you see my parents said that we'll be leaving in America and start living in Japan" Sakura said in sad tone.

"YOU WHAT?!?!?!" Naruto asked/screamed

Then all people in the park look at them and children in the park started crying.

"Naruto you don't have to shout look you made all the children cry and their parents angry" Sakura said angrily

Sakura looked at them and said "Sorry my friend is kind of abnormal and just suddenly shouts, sorry" Sakura said smiling while clamping down Naruto's mouth shut and people look at her weirdly.

Awkward silence............

"We'll be just going ok bye, bye" then they run while dragging Naruto like a poor stuff animal.

So they and up in the mall.

**

* * *

****Inside the mall in the food court**

"Naruto you don't have to screamed like that in public" Hinata said

"Ok, I'm sorry but Sakura-chan why did you tell people that I'm an abnormal teenager" Naruto whined

"It's your fault anyway" she said while having a bite of her hamburger

"So on with the subject "Naruto said like a detective Sakura bonked him on the head

"Oww, you don't have to do that"

"We'll I feel like it and I'll really miss doing that to you"

"Fine just because you're leaving"

"Speaking of leaving Sakura-chan why are you leaving again?" Hinata asked she took a sip from her straw.

"Oh yeah my parents want me to study in Japan and finished collage there" Sakura said sadly

"But you can't go I'm really gonna miss you and who will tutor me and-"

"Naruto I'm sorry but Hinata's here to guide you to"

"Sakura-chan when are you leaving?" Hinata asked

"I'll be leaving tomorrow"

"YOU WHA—"

Hinata just grabbed Naruto's burger and stuff it on his mouth with force

"Good timing Hinata hahahahah!!!" Sakura said as she laugh

"Ok, Naruto when Hinata remove the burger in your mouth you gotta stop screaming ok" Naruto just nodded

"Finally I can breathe now, Sakura youre leaving now what about us and we only got today to spend each other what are we gonna do to make youre last day here funnest and enjoyest day ever " Naruto said/asked

"Is that even a word and how do you pass English test Naruto" Sakura asked

"I have my ways ehehehehe" Naruto said smiling evilly

"Well we could go sleep over in my house I'm sure my father wont mind"Hinata said

"Cool were going to Hinata's house it's so cool and it's so big like a mansion" Naruto exclaimed

"It is a mansion you baka" Sakura said

"So Hinata is it cool to youre dad that we can sleepover in your house?" Sakura asked

"Hai, I'll meet you in my house at 6 pm ok and remember bring your pj's and we'll bring you to the airport" Hinata said

"Ok, see ya then bye" Sakura said

"Ja" Naruto said

They soon went home and get ready for the slumber party at Hinata's house

* * *

"Tadaima" Sakura said as she takes of her shoes

"Hi honey how was your day with your friends?" Mother asked

"Its fine and I already said that we'll be leaving in Japan and they are ok with it" Sakura said

"Oh that's nice"

"And Kaa-san can I sleepover in Hinata's house like a last day get together with Naruto and Hinata?"

"Sure Honey, since we'll be leaving tomorrow"

"Thanks Kaa-san thank you thank you so much" Sakura said as she give her mother a big bear hug

"Just remember be back here tomorrow at before our flight ok honey"

"Kaa-san that won't be necessary Hinata said that she will bring me to the airport tomorrow"

"Ok so have fun in your slumber party and be safe ok honey"

"Hai i'll be going up and get things ready for the sleepover"

**

* * *

****Hinata's front gate**

"_Wow Naruto is right Hinata-chan's house is big"_ she though

"Um excuse me miss do have an appointment here in the Hyuuga's resident" A guard asked

"Um yeah I Hinata invited me to her slumber party"

"And may I asked what is your name is?"

"Haruno Sakura"

"Ahh yes Haruno Sakura, Hinata-sama has been expecting you to come right this way please"

The guard let her enter the mansion and lead her to a butler to guide her to Hinata's room and knocked the door and opened it.

"Hinata-sama youre guese is here" the butler said

"Arigato, you may leave now"

"Wow Hinata-chan youre house is so beautiful your so lucky to leave in place like this it's so cool"

"Hi Sakura-chan welcome to my place and come on inside my room"

"Sakura-chan you said you'll be leaving in Japan right"

"I have this cousin named Neji he also living in Japan and study there"

"Cool you have a cousin who lives in Japan too"

"Yeah and maybe you have a chance to meet him to"

"Yeah maybe"

"Where's Naruto his usually go first than me yeah maybe his just late or something"

"Sakura-chan are you hungry would you like to eat something"

"No thanks let's just wait for Naruto and we'll eat all together"

Suddenly the heard a screaming "Hinata-chan did you hear that lets go and check it out" they went down stairs and go outside to find Naruto being held by 2 guards to prevent him from passing the gates. They just sweatdoped at the scene in front of them and Hinta asked.

"Hey what are you doing?" Hinata asked

"Oh, Hinata-sama this boy here is trying to get inside the mansion saying that you invited him to your party"

"Well that boy happens to be my best friend and will you let go of him this instant"

"Were very sorry Hinata-sama" They said and bowed

"Will you please forgive us"

"Your forgiven, this is your first warning now get back to your duty" Hinata said

"Come lets go back to my house and Naruto are you alright?" Hinata said

"Yeah I'm fine"

They walk inside Hinata's house to start the party. Naruto looked back and say "BLEHH THATS WHAT YOU GET!" and stuck his tongue out. Sakura pinched his ear and dragged him inside the house.

* * *

The slumber party did not last long. They stayed up late watch horror movies play truth or dare and pillow fight and poor Naruto is losing and lots more till they are tired and the 3 laid on the bed at the same time.

"This is so much fun i wish we get to this more often" Sakura said

"Yeah but your leaving us Sakura-chan thats so unfair" Naruto whined

"Yeah Sakura-chan I'm really gonna miss you so much" Hinata said

"I'm gonna miss you guys too so much"

"Just promise us you'll call us and E-mail us everyday" Naruto said

"I can't do that every day you baka but I'll try to you guys" Sakura said

"Well it's 3 am in the morning we should get some sleep and send Saki-chan to airport tomorrow" Hinata yawned

"Yeah good night" Naruto yawned and went his sleeping bag.

"Oyasumi" Hinata and Sakura said and they also went to their sleeping bags

"_I'm really gonna miss you Sakura-chan"_ both Hinata and Naruto though while they drifted to sleep.

"I'm really gonna miss you too alot Hinata and Naruto" Sakura thought as she blink a single teardrop came from her eye and she closed her eyes and started to sleep.

**

* * *

****Drop a review and tell me what you guys think. Don't worry Sakura and Itachi well meet in the next chapter. Suggestions are open. Don't forget to review. Ja!!! ^w^ R&R**

**_**

**_**

**_**

**OWARI**

**_**

**_**

**_**


	3. Goodbyes, makeovers, rabid fan girls!

**DISCLIAMER: **I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 3: **Goodbyes, makeovers, rabid fan girls?!?! and Akatsuki?

"Saki-chan wake up" Hinata said softly

"Huh?"

"Breakfast is ready get ready and we'll go down stairs and you wake Naruto up and were gonna send you to the airport after we eat" Hinata said walk

"Alright I'll get ready and why do I have to wake him up" Sakura whined

Hinata shrugs and left the room.

"Here it go's 1..2...3 NARUTO YOUR RAMEN IS BEING STOLEN AND BEING BURNED BY BARNEY!!!" Sakura shouted

"AAHHHHHH!!! NOT BARNEY! I WORK SO HARD TO GET THEM IN JAPAN!!!! NO!!!! DONT WORRY DADY'S COMMING!!!" Naruto said running towards his house with Sakura holding him at the back of his pj's to prevent him from running.

"I'm kidding, jeez Naruto your face is priceless" Sakura said falling on the ground and started laughing her ass out.

"Wow, I never laugh like that in ages now your awake lets go down stairs and eat breakfast" Sakura said

"That's so unfair Saku-chan!!" Naruto said while following her downstairs and eat breakfast.

So after they eat breakfast they all went to the airport to sent Sakura there to meet her parents to fly to Japan.

**

* * *

****In the Airport**

"NOOOOOO!!!! SAKURA-CHAN YOU CAN"T GO TO JAPAN WHAT ABOUT US,ME AND HINATA" Naruto said while kneeling down and hugging her legs not letting go of her in the airport. All the people are looking at the with wide eyes and some just moving away from them thinking that their weird people.

"Naruto let go of me your embarrassing look all the people are looking at us and if you don't let go of me I'll be late for my flight" Sakura said

"Yeah that's what I'm doing as long as you just don't go" Naruto whined like a 5 year old kid

"Naruto I'll miss Sakura too and I know she'll come back and visit us sometimes" Hinata said

"Really?" Naruto look up to Sakura

"Yeah, so will you let go me now?"

"Fine"

As Naruto let go of Sakura she gave Naruto a big bear hug and Naruto just blush and look away to hide his cheeks.

"I'm really gonna miss you guys" Sakura said as she hugged Hinata and Naruto at the same time.

"Yeah were really gonna miss you soooo much" Hinata said and hugged her harder.

"We'll I really gotta go ok so you guys take care"

"You to Saki-chan" Hinata said

"Ja!" Sakura said walking away from them and go inside the airport and giving one last wave to them and saying

"Bye I'm really gonna miss you guys!!!" Sakura said sniffing a cry a little

"BYE SAKURA-CHAN!!!! TAKE CARE!!!" Naruto shouted teary eyed and Hinata just wave goodbye and smiled and some tears pouring out from her eyes.

"_No I've got to tell Sakura-chan that I like her"_ Naruto thought while running to the gates while guards blocking him.

"Naruto were are you going?" Hinata asked confused asNAruto keep on running.

Sakura look back and hear Naruto shouting at the guards.

"SAKURA –CHAN I LIKE YOU I REALLY LIKE YOU.. A LOT" Naruto screamed

Sakura just blushed a little and smile at him and walk to the immigration section. Naruto calmed down and walk towards Hinata and started going home.

**

* * *

****Inside the airplane**

"_Please fasten your seatbelts for safety and we will be taking off in a few minutes"_

"Kaa-san where are we living in Japan? Do we have like a house or rent an apartment or something?" Sakura asked

"Oh, no honey we have our own house there your father and I used to lived there together when were new wedded couple and you grew there when you were 5 and we started to move to America for you to study there temporarily, right dear" She said to her daughter and husband.

"Yes, your mother's right"

"Oh I remember now I have a friend there... I think Ino when I was five or something.

Hours pass they landed in Japan and went to their house and started unpacking their clothes and stuff and rest a little.

**

* * *

****In the living room**

"Oh I forgot honey you have a makeover when we get here I'll go get my purse and we'll go to the spa salon and buy you new clothes"

"NANI?! Kaa-san, I don't want to onegai" Sakura pleaded

"No honey I've already scheduled your makeover and we are going now" Her mother drags her to the salon and spa to get her makeover.

**

* * *

****In the spa salon**

"Kaa-san why did you dragged me here anyway?"

"Cause you need a makeover since your here why not make a new start"

"Fine I'm just doing this because of you"

"That's great honey I love you wait here and I'll tell them I made a reservation" Her mother said and talk to one of the employee in the spa salon.

Then suddenly Sakura was surrounded by makeup artist, hair stylist, nail expert, skin expert and started checking her hair, face, skin and nails. Sakura just look at her mom and her mom just smiled and said

"I'll be back in an hour honey to check you out and we'll go shopping after the makeover"

"Kaa-san!" Sakura said as the staff started the makeover

"Bye honey" her mother wave at her

After hours of Sakura's make over her mother came and doesn't even recognize her except for her unique pink hair.

"Sakura is that you?"

"Hai, is there something wrong I feel kinda strange do I really look that bad?" she asked

"No, honey you look really beautiful look at yourself in the mirror honey" her mother said.

When she look in the mirror she is kind of shocked and asked

"Wow, is that really me?" Sakura asked dumbly

"Yes it is honey"

She just gaze at the mirror again and checked that her hair is not frizzy and not in a bun anymore it went down to her waist and it is so shiny and glossy, her eyebrows are been plucked and her skin is flawless and her glasses are gone and her emerald eyes are shinning beautifully and fresh manicure and lastly her face look so angelic with light makeup with one look every men will fall for her and girls will be envious of her except for one thing her clothes her mother will fix that later.

"Now honey your makeover is done we can go now shop for your new clothes and shoes come on" She pulled her daughter out of the salon and say thanks to the employees.

"Kaa-san is it really ok for you to waste all your money for me to all this expensive makeover"

"No it's nothing sweetheart I have a friend there said that I can go there whenever I want to and its free" Her mother winked at her

"Kaa-san you're so cool" Sakura said

"Well mothers know best, come on we gotta hurry and find you new clothes and shoes" her mother pulled her inside the mall and go one of the stores

**

* * *

****Inside the mall**

"Kaa-san is this ok" Sakura asked uncomfortably twirling around with the clothes she's wearing. She is wearing a skinny jean and black spaghetti strap top and white jacket with silver skulls and converse with skulls too.

"Yes it is honey your beautiful now pick all the clothes you want there and I'll buy it for you"

"Hai, Kaa-san but I don't want to be spoiled ok"

"Whatever you say honey"

After hours of shopping of new clothes and shoes they went to the food court to eat and rest for awhile. While walking there all the guys are staring at Sakura some girls admired her and some envious of her.

"Kaa-san thank you so much for everything"

"No need to thank me to much honey and I told you it's ok" her mother said and slurp her ramen.

"Kaa-san where's Tou-san I didn't see him when we are unpacking are stuff?"

"Oh, your dad he went to his friend talk about something and your father said that his friend is inviting us for dinner tomorrow and he said that he'll return before dinner"

"Oh that's nice mom and I didn't even know dad has a friend in Japan"

"Yeah he has when were in high school your father and his friend is very close up to now they still very close and he has a wife which is my best friend up to now. What a coincidence we are all best friends in high school and we ended up together" Her mother said dreamily

"That's really nice Kaa-san you know Tou-san since high school" Sakura said happily

"Yeah and they have I think... they have 2 sons the older one is studying in here and the younger one is studying in America"

"Wow they must be very rich" Sakura said

"Yeah, they are very rich they own allot of companies and lands here in Japan honey"

"Well I gotta prepare dinner before your father comes home do you wanna stay here and walk around the mall do some little shopping or come home with me"

"I'll shop a little mom is it ok?"

"Sure, honey just be home before dinner ok take care and heres my credit card if you wanna buy something and you know the way home right"

"Hai"

"Bye Kaa-san and thank you for everything"

"No need well bye honey" Her mom kissed her cheek and went home.

* * *

"_I think I'm gonna buy a hat cause everyone is looking at me_" Sakura thought as she go to the hat store to buy hat

"_Well girl are we looking hot"_

"What are you doing here I told you to get out of my head and now your back" Sakura said as she is trying one of the hats in the rack

"_I said I'm gonna come out again when were in Japan right? And were here!" _her inner said excitedly

"What are you gonna do anyway" Sakura asked as she pay for the hat and went outside

"_Well we are going HOT GUY HUNTING! Since were hot we could attract anybody now and will you please remove that ugly hat its ruining your hair"_

"No mind your own business and will you get out of my head"

"_Fine I'll be back again when we find allot of HOT GUY!!!"_

"You mean you, you Stupid!"

"_And you just call yourself a stupid again"_ her inner said while disappearing.

Her thoughts ended and suddenly she heard allot screaming rabid of fan girls and coming her way a group of guys being chased by it and fan girls are screaming like

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! OH MY GOD!! IT'S AKATSUKI"  
"OH MY GOD, DEIDARA IS SO HOT!!!"  
"SASORI BE MINE!"  
"ITACHI MARRY ME!!! BE MY HUSBAND"  
"HIDAN YOUR SO SMEXY"  
"NO BITCH HE'S MINE"  
"NO MINE!!!"  
"AHHHH!!!! THEY ARE SO HOT!!!!"

* * *

"This would not happened if Hidan did not screamed in the food court" Sasori said annoyingly while they are running

"Now it just happened, Yeah!" Deidara said

"It's not my fucking fault! That fucking Kisame started to say fucking things about my leader you shithead" Hidan pointed at Kisame accusingly

"Well it would've happened if you did not insult my fishes you fucking retard" Kisame said running for their dear life

"Will you just 2 shut and you Tobi why did you even dragged us to mall?" Itachi asked obviously pissed

"Well you see Tobi wanted ice cream"

"WHY YOU FUCKING TOBI YOU DRAGGED US FUCKING ALL THEY WAY HERE JUST FOR FUCKING SHITHEAD ICE CREAM YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!" Hidan said

"Guys watch out were about to hit someone" Deidara said

"Were gonna Die OH FUCKING JASHIN HELP US!!!" Hidan said

"OH SHUT UP IF WERE GONNA DIE ITS YOU!!!" Kisame said

"WHAT!?!?!?!?" They all said except Itachi and Sasori (well because they are cool!! XDD)

"What the—" Sakura didn't get to finish her sentence and just suddenly fall to the floor to the sudden impact and Itachi and Sasori hurriedly grabbed her each hand and started running of until they reached the parking lot.

**

* * *

****In the parking lot**

They are all panting and sweating and when they all catch their breath Kisame spoke

"Oh fuck that was so close"

"Yeah! It's still your fucking fault you fish face!!" Hidan screamed/said

"No, it's not you stupid worshiping shithead who believes in your stupid fucking religion anyway!!!"

"Oh fuck you and youre stupid fishes why don't you go home and fuck them!!"

"Dont talk about my fish you obsessed worshiping shit and fuck you! you jashin loving freak! if you didn't even shouted in the stupid fucking food court we would've been caught and be chase by your stupid fan girls sluts!!!!

"You son of a--"

Sakura and the others Akatsuki members are just looking at them while they fight and some just stared boringly at them cause they usually bicker like that everyday.

"OK ENOUGH!!!" Sakura said/screamed

They just stared at her kind of shocked cause they forgot that she is still here

"What?" She asked

"What are you doing here, yeah!" Deidara asked

"Excuse me but you're the one who dragged me here all the way to the parking lot" she said while holding a hand in her hips

"You should just say thanks cause if it wasn't for us you'll die there" Sasori said boredly

"Hmmp"

"What's your name anyway cutie, Yeah!" Deidara asked

"Don't call me cutie and my name is Sakura"

"Well why are you wearing a hat anyway its hiding your cuteness, yeah!"

"Well maybe pinky here is bald maybe so fucking she is ugly without fucking her hat ehh " Hidan said then suddenly Hidan pulled her hat and her hair went flying out so beautifully making her like a goddess and Akatsuki's draw dropped cause of how hot she look like plus the innocent look she have in her face.

"What do I look really that bad?" Sakura asked dumbly

"OH FUCK YOUR SO FUCKING HOT!" Hdan said

"Yeah! You're so HOT, yeah!"

Sasori just smirk

"Hn" Itachi said as he regained his posture.

"Great there is still a guy who uses that word" Sakura said

Itachi suddenly push her to the car door wrapped his arms around her waist and said

"Is there something wrong about that word cherry blossom?" Itachi said huskily and licked her earlobe. Sakura just blushed and look away "Bastard let go of me" Sakura said

"I know you like it when I hold you like this" Itachi said cockily

"Hey Itachi stop flirting with her and we should go home now we have band practice remember, Yeah!" Itachi let go of her and Tobi rushed to her said

"Pretty girl my names Tobi" He said give her a bear hug

"By the way I'm Deidara" He said and gave her a wink

"Kisame girly" He wave

"Don't call me girly you fishy"

"I'm fucking Hidan pinky" he said

"And you too don't call me pinky! You pink eyed weirdo"

"Sasori's the name" He said give her a smirk

"Itachi" He just came closer to her and kissed her hand she just blushed again and said "You jerk"

"We'll meet again my blossom" he said and walked away from her

"Stop calling me Blossom or Cherry Blossom! and you don't own me!" Sakura said angrily but to Itachi she just looked so hot

"Hn" He said and gave her a smirk and continue walking

"Bye pretty girl!!!" Tobi waved stupidly like a drunken idiot.

Sakura just smiled and started to walk home and she thought _"This is gonna be really interesting"_

**

* * *

****With Akatsuki**

"Hey Itachi we decided to cancel the band practice today and do it in your house tomorrow, Yeah" Deidara asked

"Hn, No my parents said were having visitors for dinner tomorrow" Itachi said

"Well that's sucks what about the next day after your dinner with your parent's visitors we'll practice there, yeah" Deidara said

"Sure" Itachi said

Then Deidara walk of and started to prank Tobi

"Hey Itachi it's the first time I see you interested in a girl what do you see in her anyway?' Sasori asked wondering

"She interest me and she's different" Itachi said and shrugged

"Whatever man" Sasori said walking of

"_I really want to meet you again __**my**__ Cherry Blossom_" Itachi smirking at the thought

**

* * *

****Uchiha mansion**

"Sasuke I want you to go here in Japan immediately and I expect you to be here tomorrow morning in our house you will start being a freshman and finish collage here like Itachi" When Sasuke heard

Itachi's name his mood change.

"_Hn, Tou-san why do I have to study there anyway"_ He asked somewhat pissed but did not show it

"Cause I want to you finish here so I can choose between you or Itachi will inherit the Uchiha company and our lands" Fugaku said

"_Sasuke sighed and said "Hai, Tou-san I'll be there tomorrow morning in Japan"_ and Saskue and Fugaku end their conversation.

**Ok so how was it drop a review and tell me what you guys think. Suggestions, comments, ideas, and criticism are welcome. Don't forget to review ^o^ R&R!!!**

**_**

**_**

**_**

**OWARI**

**_**

**_**

**_**


	4. the Uchiha’s, Sasuke's here and jealous

**DISCLIAMER: **I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 4:** Meeting the Uchiha's, what the hell Sasuke's here and jealous?

"Sakura hurry up or will be late for dinner with your father's friend" Her mom said as she knocks to Sakura door.

"But mom why do I have to wear this girly dress to the dinner with your friend's house" Sakura whined through the door.

"Don't be silly open the door so I can look at you" her mom said

"Fine" Sakura mumbled as Sakura open the door her mother smile at her cause she look beautiful wearing a simple pink with white combination dress with frills on the bottom and wear her accessories and she just look cute with her hair down some light makeup applied on her face make her so look cute and innocent.

"You look so KAWAI! Honey" Her mother exclaimed Sakura just pout at her mother

"Kaa-san can I just wear jean instead"

"No, we'll be having dinner and I want you to look like a lady for once" Her mother said Sakura just give her the pout and with cute eyes.

"That's not gonna work on me Honey now come on fathers waiting in the car" Her mother said and grabbed her hand rushed to the car and drive to their "Friends House".

* * *

**Uchiha Mansion**

"Sasu-chan, wake up now and get dress cause father has visitors coming few minutes I know you're tired from your flight but please get up" Her mother whispered as he shake his shoulder

"Mmmm... fine Kaa-san" Sasuke mumbled

"Ok Sasu-chan" Her mother said as she leave the his room then Itachi went inside his room to see Sasuke getting ready and said

"Hn"

"Hn?!"

"Hn"

"Hn!"

"Hn"

"Hn!"

Translation

"_What the hell are you doing in my room? You freak!"_

"What I can't welcome my little brother properly"

"_Just get out of my room!"_

"Fine, welcome back little brother" Itachi said and walk outs of the room

"_Fuck you, you gay whore!"_

Itachi just smiles evilly and gonna makes Sasuke life miserable here in Japan as much as possible.

* * *

Sakura and her parents were in the gates of the Uchiha mansion and the guard asked what their name is and let them enter the mansion and they walk inside to be greeted by her parent's friends.

"Oh, hi! Ayame! I miss you so much!!!" Mikoto squealed like a little girl

"Oh I miss you so much to!!!" Sakura's mother said and they both hug like there's no tomorrow

Uchiha Fugaku and Haruno Satoshi just shake their heads at their wives reaction when they see each other and Sakura just sweatdopped at the scene in front of her. When they broke apart they smile at each other and Mikoto asked

"Who is this Kawaii little lady here?" She asked

Sakura just blushed at the comment

"Oh this is my daughter Sakura" She said as she pushed Sakura forward for Mikoto to see more of her

"Sakura this is Uchiha Mikoto and Uchiha Fugaku" Her mother said and she bowed and respectfully said

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. & Mrs. Uchiha"

"What a fine young lady you have here Satoshi she is a very well raised and full of discipline"

"Arigato" Sakura said respectfully and bowed a little but inside she is freaking out

"Wait!!! Pause!!! Rewind!!! And Freeze!!! Uchiha!! Uchiha!!!! Is the surname what if this is Sasuke's parents oh no oh no!!!! He'll hate me for life!" She panicked mentally

"_Chill girl there is alot of Uchiha names in the world mybe this is just a coincidence and you'll find other guys anyway like the Itachi guy we saw at the mall yesterday yeah!!! He is H-O-T HOT!"_

"Yeah maybe it's just a coincidence, yeah a coincidence hey! And I don't like that jerk anyway" Sakura thought somewhat pissed in her inner and nervous about the dinner. Sakura's thought ended when Mikoto said

"Have a seat while I call my 2 sons" Mikoto said and she started to call the 2 brothers. While Sakura's parent's and Uchiha Fugaku chat about adult things etc.

* * *

"Sasu-chan!!! Ita-chan!!! Come down now our visitors are here and greet them!!!" Mikoto shouted

"I'm coming Kaa-san" Itachi said as he walk down the stair he's wearing a formal clothess and saw he's mother there standing and calling him and Sasuke

"Were's Sasu-chan?" her mother asked

"He said he'll be down in a minute' Itachi said

"Come Ita-chan" his mother dragged his hand and walks to the living room then Sakura saw Itachi immediately and stand up and said

"You! Jerk" Sakura said and half scream

"Hi S-A-K-U-R-A It's nice to finaly see you again Cherry Blossom" Itachi said very hot voice of his Sakura just blushed caused she is slightly angry and what Itachi said to her.

Both their parents are confused and Sakura's mother asked

"Sakura how did you know Mikoto's son?"

"Um we kinda meet in the mall yesterday" Sakura said glaring at Itachi while he just smirks at her

"Awwww!!! Thats so Kawaii my son and youre daughter are perfect together aren't they" she asked and hug Ayame.

"I agree they are so Kawaii they are meant for each other let's start planning the wedding already" Ayame said jumping

Their husband just shake their heads again at their wives antic and Sakura is just blushing madly on what's happening and Itachi is just there staring at her and checking her out and Fugaku speak

"By the way where's Sasuke?" He asked

"He said he'll be down here in a minute oh and look there he is" Itachi said somewhat in a nice voice with ahint of mockery

Sasuke just felt something inside of him like an angry feeling about Itachi when he talk to Sakura like that he made him want to kill his brother so much. Was it jealousy?

"Why I'm I feeling like this" he thought

_"Dude your jealous cause Itachi has Sakura come on face it you dump her remember"_ His inner said

"Shut up baka I'm not jealous and I don't get jealous just get out of my head"

_"You call yourself a stupid fine but I'll be back to think some plans to make Sakura **ours** again"_

"Huh??"

His thoughts ended his mother introduced both Itachi and Sasuke properly

"Itachi Sasuke this Haruno Satoshi and Haruno Ayame that's Sakura parent's" Mikoto said as she pointed each one of them and Sakura

"Nice to meet you Mr. & Mrs Haruno" thay bowed with respect

"Nice to meet you too and by the way you have such good looking son's" Ayame said

"And very well raised to" Satoshi said

"Arigato" they said unison and Itachi greeted Sakura

"Hey we meet again" Itachi said and smirk at her

"Yeah isn't that nice" Sakura said sarcastically

"This is my brother Sasuke" Itachi said and pushed Sasuke infront of Sakura and Sakura greeted

"It's nice to see you again Sasuke I though you were still in America?" Sakura said/asked

"Father wants me to start high school and finish collage here like _**Itachi**_" When He said itachi's name with venom and some hint of jealousy in his voice Sakura did not notice but Itachi noticed it and just smirk mentally

"_Seems like little bro has a crush on my __**Tenshi**__"_

"So you know each other" Itachi said

"Yes a little when were in America we go to the same school" Sakura said

"Oh I see" Itachi said

* * *

Meanwhile while Itachi and Sakura are chatting Sasuke glance at Sakura to check her out and see how much she change she so pretty no gorgeous no scratch that beautiful like an angel came from heaven. He then glances at his brother and eyes filled with jealousy when he is talking no "flirting with _**his**_ Sakura" but did not show it he just wants to kick his ass so hard and send him into oblivion.

"_See I know it your jealous"_

"I'm not so what's it to you if I'm jealous"

"_You just said it you are jealous but look dude look at her I mean she change she look like a fucking goddess here's what we'll do take her to your room lock it and take her clo-"_

"Shut up I'm not doing that to her you stupid" Sasuke said angrily to his inner

"_Chill dude I'm just suggesting"_

"Suggesting my ass"

"_I'm gonna go now"_

"Were to?"

_"Oh now your asking me that"_

"Just answer me"

"_To lala land"_

"Lala land???"

"_Yes lala land the place where I think plans to seduce I mean plans to make Sakura__** ours**__ again"_

"Whatever" His thoughts ended when her mom said

"Dinner will be ready in a minute why don't you guys take Sakura on a tour of the house or hang out you know what teens do" their mom said

"Hai Kaa-san" They said both and started walking and Itachi took Sakura's hand and blushed and Sasuke glared at his brother and Itachi just gave him a mocking smirk.

"_**Sakura will be mine"**_ they both thought possessively

Let the games begin.

**

* * *

****Hi guy's thank you for the review's and vote who would you like Sakura to end up with Sasuke or Itachi well Vote! Vote! Vote!. ****Suggestions, comments, ideas, and criticism are welcome. Don't forget to review it inspires me more to write if you guys review till next time ba.....bye!!! ^v^**** R&R**

**_**

**_**

**_**

**OWARI**

**_**

**_**

**_**


	5. Trip to the garden Uchiha style

**DISCLIAMER: **I don't own Naruto

Chapter 5: Trip to the garden Uchiha style

Recap:

"_Hai Kaa-san" They said both and started walking and Itachi took Sakura's hand and blushed and Sasuke glared at his brother and Itachi just gave him a mocking smirk._

"_**Sakura will be mine"**__ they both thought possessively_

_Let the games begin._

* * *

As Itachi holds Sakura's hand and leading her outside were the garden is located in the mansion with Sasuke following while glaring daggers at Itachi from behind.

"Were we going anyway and will stop holding my hand you jerk" Sakura said yanked her hand of his and Sasuke just evilly smirk's mentally.

"I'm hurt Blossom and I have a name too you know" Itachi said in a fake hurt voice and suddenly wrapped his hands around Sakura's waist and said

"and I would really like to hear my name coming from your mouth of yours Blossom" Itachi said so very close to her face and Sakura blushed and just stared at him saying

"I...-I-..I aa.."

She was loss of words and she could feel his delicious breath of his fanning all over her face and all she could do is stare at him deeply to his eyes and she was so mesmerized by those gorgeousonyx eyes and Inner Sakura is doing the happy dance cause they are about to be kiss by the sex god their little lala land world banished when Sasuke just cough and said irritatedly and obviously jealous at the scene in front of him

"Can you two knock it off and lets go already" he said and

Itachi let go of Sakura and started to walk again. Then there is an awkward silence between the three then Sakura cannot take the silence and just asked

"Were are we going anyway" Sakura said

"You'll see" Itachi said and open the secret door that's leads to the garden and open it and they all went inside.

Sakura's eyes are wide when she saw the garden it was so beautiful the grass is well trimmed there are a lot of cherry blossom trees(I know its summer but in my story cherry blossoms alway grow it's afanfic after all hehehehe.) in the garden and beautiful flowers growing everywhere, vines surrounding so beautifully with flowers on and they have a greenhouse for important plants and medicines(could they get anymore richer Lol)and most of the thing in the garden attracts her the most is a beautiful fountain in the middle of the garden and it look so perfect even at night she can even see every deatail of it cause of the special lights sourrounding the whole garden(Like those fairy tale garden where you live happily ever after and share your first kiss with someone *wink* hehehe.)All she can do is admire the beautiful garden.

In the back Itachi and Sasuke just admire her surprise face she just look so innocent and they just smirk at her cuteness but being an Uchiha they have a reputation to keep.

"So you like it" Itachi said without effort

"Yeah" Sakura answered still in daze

"So how do you have a wonderful garden like this it's so beautiful" Sakura said/asked dreamily Itachi was about to answer her question when Sasuke said the answer before him

"Our Kaa-san really loves flowers and she did all these gardening stuff by herself" Sasuke said and smirk at her

"Ohh, that's so nice the garden is really beautiful" Sakura said again

"Come let me show you around" Sasuke said and took her hand Sakura "Epp" and the 2 ran around the garden and Sasuke show her plants and stuff and Itachi glaring at Sasuke from behind and thought

"Nobody steals my Blossom"

"_Yeah damn right"_

"What the hell who are you?"

"_I'm your inner you baka"_

"Whatever"

"_What do you mean whatever?"_

"Hn"

"_Don't Hn me"_

"Hn"

"What do you want anayway"

"_I'm here because I'm telling you plans how make our Blossom fall for us not to your baka little brother"_

"Huh?"

"_So here's the plan after we eat dinner invite her to your room and lets show her a little FUN"_ Inner said pervertedly

"Will you shut up I'm not gonna do that and get out of my head"

"_No and I know you want to do it"_ His inner said eyebrows wriggling

"Why!? what the fuck get out of my head"

"_Fine but we should really do that plan cause you-"_

"Shut up and go already" Itachi said irritatedly

"_Fine I'm going"_ Inner said and run.

His thoughts ended and started walking to fine Sakura and his Oh-So-Beloved-Brother-Of-His.

**

* * *

****With Sakura and Sasuke (A little SasuSaku time folk's heheheh lol!)**

Sasuke is just done showing and explaining Sakura the plans and their headed to the greenhouse. When they are in the greenhouse Sakura thought deeply and suddenly spaced

"Why is he nice to us now I thought he hate me" Sakura wondered mentally

"_Maybe Sasuke likes us now look we change"_

"Yeah maybe his more talking and nice to a little now"

Sakura's thoughts were snap out when Sasuke spoke

"Umm... Sakura are you there" waving his hands in front of Sakura

"Oh yeah I'm here" Sakura said and walk towards Sasuke and suddenly tripped a pot of plant and fall and Sasuke catch her immedietly wrapped his arms around her slim waist and they landed on theground gently with a slight thud and look at each other and Sakura is mesmerized by Sasuke's onyx eyes and though _"Just like Itachi's but Itachi's more mysterious and deep and Sasuke is more of gentler deep too"_ and Sasuke started to lean in closer

"Uhhh e-e-eto S-S-Sasuke" Sakura

is loss of word and continue to blush as Sasuke lean in closer to her face till they are inches apart now and they could feel each other breathes and they could only hear their heart beats beating so fast andher inner is doing the happy dance again cause they are about to be kissed by the other sex god next to Itachi and Sakura collected her words in her head and said

"Ummm.. Sasuke uh can you get of me your kinda heavy" Sakura said kindly and Sasuke get off her and dusted his clothes and held his hands to Sakura for her to grab it to stand up and said

"Thank you Sasuke" Sakura said and flash her very angelic smile ever.

"Hn" Sasuke said

"Jerk" Sakura punch and glared at him playfully Sasuke just chuckled at her.

"Come on Itachi might be looking for us" Sasuke just scowled at the mention of his brother's name and follow her outside the garden to find Itachi looking for them too.

When Sakura spotted Itachi she called his name

"Yo!!! Jerk!!" Sakura said playfully and run up to him

"Hn, I told you I have a name Blossom"

"And I have a name too you know" Sakura pouted and crossed her arms stuck out her tongue childishly "Hmmp" and look away.

Both Uchiha's just chuckled at her childish antics. On the other hand Sasuke is kind of jealous to his brother cause when Sakura is with him she is more comfortable when's she's with himmore Sasuke just smiled sadly inside his head he knows he had a chance last time but this time it's different now he just suddenly spark interest in Sakura is it because what he had once was taken away by his brother Sasuke wondered then shrugged it of.

"At least she is more comfortable around me now I like to get close to her and get to know her more better..." Sasuke thought

He will have fight for Sakura heart for his brother from now on.

"Come on Kaa-san is maybe looking for us and it's time for dinner already" Itachi said and Sakura and Sasuke followed Itachi

Itachi and Sasuke both though

"_Dinner will be so interesting"_ They both thought and smirk as they started to go back to the house to get ready for dinner.

**

* * *

****Ok so chapter 5 is done hope you like it tell me what you guys think and review ok review's make me write more heheheh and the next chapter is coming soon its Dinner with the Uchiha's hope your looking forward to the next chapter and by the way I decided to make a ItaSakuSasu triangle cause someone suggest hehehe but you guys still vote who should Sakura end up with ****Suggestions, comments, ideas, and criticism are so welcome. Don't forget to ****Review Review Review And Vote Vote Vote I really appreciate all your reviews and hope you guys support me more! and please review ****=^w^= R&R!!!**

**_**

**_**

**_**

**OWARI**

**_**

**_**

**_**


	6. Dinner with the Uchiha’s

**DISCLIAMER: **I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 6: **Dinner with the Uchiha's, Who knew Sakura could sing

Recap:

"_Come on Kaa-san is maybe looking for us and it's time for dinner already" Itachi said and Sakura and Sasuke followed Itachi_

_Itachi and Sasuke both thought_

"_Dinner will be so interesting"__ They both thought and smirk as they started to go back to the house to get ready for dinner._

* * *

The 3 went back inside the house and went to the living room to find both their mom are planning wedding and giggling allot and their dad's were sitting on the chair talking seriously about business and bla bla etc about company and stuff. Mikoto saw that they are back and said

"Oh your done hanging out, dinner is sbout to be ready let's go inside the dining table" they all went to the dining table which royal looking and to describe it is was perfect and beautiful and they all sit down to their seat. Well of course Sakura is in the middle of Itachi and Sasuke.

"Kaa-san what will be having for dinner tonight?"

"Well since we have guest and you just came back home our chefs cook your favourite meal and our dinner tonight is Italian style" Mikoto said

"Thanks Kaa-san" Sasuke said

"_Sasuke is really comfortable when he's with his family in America he is cold and doesn't socialize with people well at least he's happy" _Sakura thoughts ended when the chefs started to serve food on their table and eat. They all eat silently when Itachi spoke

"So Sakura how long do you live in Japan I've never see you around here before?"

"Oh when I was 5 I used to live here then my parents and I transfer America"

"Oh.. that explains it"

"By the way Sakura your dad and I decided to cancel your enrolment in the workshop"

"nani? Naze ka?" Sakura said confused

"Cause me and Mikoto decided you'll hang out more with Itachi and Sasuke for the rest of the summer and you'll be enrolling in their school isn't that great honey" Her mom said excitedly

"Uhh...Kaa-san" Sakura said unsure

"Dont worry Ita-chan and Sasu-chan are here for you, right Ita-chan Sasu-chan" Mikoto said and turned her head to their sons

"Well isn't that nice SA-KU-RA-chan" Itachi said liking the situation while Sasuke just smirk

"Great 2 bastards in my life" Sakura mumbled and glared at the 2 Uchiha and eat her spaghetti

"Sakura language" Father said

"Gomen"

"Hn?"

"Hn?"

"Hn"

"Hn"

"Hn"

"Hn"

Translation

"Itachi why are you flirting with Sakura?"

"_Why is there something wrong? I'm just trying to get to know her more"_

"Yes everything you'll just make her fall for you and break her heart like the other sluts you play with"

"_What like you never hang out with one"_

"What I like her and she's different and why do you care little brother are you jealous or something" Itachi amused

"No I'm not jealous It's that just... just...." before Sasuke finished their little hn conversation Mikoto scolded them

"Boys no Hn language in the dining table please were eating"

"Aa Gomen" They said

"Why do they even talk like that I can't even understand it do you have a dictionary for Hn's and Aa's do you call it Uchiha dictionary"

"Well it's the Uchiha conversation it's our trade mark" Fugaku said and shrugged continue to eat meal

All them just sweatdopped and except Itachi and Sasuke. After they finished dinner they all went to the living room and their parents were engage again in to conversation and Mikoto said to them

"Sasu-chan Ita-chan you handle Saku-chan with everything hang out with her and you must be always by her side ok that's your responsibility now" Mikoto said seriously

"Ok you may all go and hang out or do what teens do" Mikoto said smiling cheerfully

* * *

Sakura just nodded and the 2 Uchiha grabbed her hand started walking.

"Hey you 2 let go of me" Sakura said struggling to get free

"Hn" they both said

"What's up with you 2 with the hn's and Aa and stuff" It's getting on my nerve Sakura said put a hand on her hip's angrily. Suddenly she was push to the wall by the 2 Uchiha sex gods then whispered to her ear

"Is there something wrong _Saku-chan_" Sasuke said huskily

"Yeah and I know your really liking this" Itachi said cockily and so hotly Sakura just blush and stared at the 2 Uchiha with wide eyed then the 2 of them let go of her and started laughing their ass of

"Hahahahah! I never laugh like that before" Sasuke said laughing so manly

"Yeah Saku-chan your face is so priceless" Itachi said while Sakura is just there standing angrily at the 2

"I really hate sexy bastard's like you 2!!!!" Sakura shouted at the 2 she suddenly covered her mouth on what she said and immediately blush

"Oh are we that sexy" Itachi said coming closer to her

"Yeah are we" Sasuke said also coming closer

"Enough you jerks and let's go already" Sakura said and walked pass them

"Hey are you 2 coming or what?" Sakura said

"Coming your highness" Sasuke said smiling

"Hime-sama" Itachi smiled too and instantly grabbed her hand again and lead her to the music room

* * *

"Hey where are we going anyway?" Sakura asked while being dragged

"Were here" Sasuke said and open the door and come in before they go in Sakura said

"You know you two should smile more it really makes you more handsome" Sakura said flashing her most killer smile at the 2 Uchiha

"Are we really that handsome and irresistible" Itachi said starting again

"Ok enough let's just go inside"

Itachi and Sasuke just smirk at her then glared at each other and followed inside.

"Wow!' Sakura said in amazed the music room consist a beautiful stage and lot's of instruments and a mini recording studio and it's beautiful and something caught her eye she saw a shelf full of mtv music awards and other trophy. She came closer and saw the awards for it said "best music video won by Akatsuki 2009" "best rock song by Akatsuki 2009" and lots more awards then she thing deeper when did she hear Akatsuki?. Then flashbacks starts when she's in the mall.

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! OH MY GOD!! IT'S AKATSUKI"  
"OH MY GOD, DEIDARA IS SO HOT!!!"  
"SASORI BE MINE!"  
"ITACHI MARRY ME!!! BE MY HUSBAND"  
"HIDAN YOUR SO SMEXY"  
"NO BITCH HE'S MINE"  
"NO MINE!!!"  
"AHHHH!!!! THEY ARE SO HOT!!!!"_

Then it hit her Itachi is a part of this band the Akatsuki the famous Akatsuki!

"Hey something wrong" Itachi whispered in her ear behind her

"You, You were the one in the mall and your apart of Akatsuki band oh so thats explains the attack of the rabid fan girls and dragging me all the way to the parking lot!" Sakura said/shouted

"Oh come on If didn't dragged you you'll be dead by now" Itachi said hotly

"Are you really that famous?" Sakura asked

Itachi just shrugged and smirked at her Sasuke grabbed a remote and press it a t.v. appeared and on it and flicked a channel and the commercial is all Akatsuki promoting their album and other debut album tour and interview and being chased by fan girl and stuff. Sakura just stared at the t.v. shock and can't believed that they are really this famous.

"Well do you believe now" Sasuke said and turned the t.v. off

"Why didn't you tell me" Sakura said

"Well I just don't feel like it" Itachi said and smirked

"Do you play?" Itachi asked

"Yeah I play drums piano guitar and violin"

"Cool, show us then sing us a song" Sasuke said

"Well I-I-..."

"Come on Tenshi don't be shy" Itachi said

"Yeah it's just us"

Sakura took a deep breath and walk over to the piano

"Ok this is a song I wrote" Sakura said and started playing

Kimi ga ireba arukidaseru yo  
ondonna kanashii yoru mo  
hoo tsutau namida afureru mama ni

Sasuke and Itachi had there jaw open slightly eyes wide a little cause she sings like an angel then gain their posture.

Kimi ga ireba tsuyoku nareru yo  
kakushite kita omoi mo  
kazaranai kotoba de hanaseru ki ga suru

Doushite darou tsunagu yubi ga areba mune wa itsumo atataka

Kono yo ni umareta ureshisa wo  
kono yo wo ikiru tsurasa wo  
dare mo ga kanji nagara kotae sagashiteiru kedo  
ashiato no tsuitenai michi wo  
mada fumidasezu ni ite mo  
bokutachi wa mirai ni mukai ippo zutsu aruiteiru

She look at the 2 Uchiha's and smiled at them as she sings

Kimi ga ireba shinjirareru yo  
akirame sae shinakereba  
kibou ga itsudatte karenai koto wo

Moshi omoigakenai koto ga okite mo kitto, kitto daijoubu

Tashika na mono nante nai kedo  
nukumori wa tashika ni aru  
kimi wo omou kimochi de toki wo koete ikeru kara  
mada katachi ni naranai negai  
mada koe ni naranai ai  
bokutachi wa mirai ni mukai hitotsu zutsu kanaete yuku

Kono yo ni umareta ureshisa wo  
kono yo wo ikiru tsurasa wo  
dare mo ga kanji nagara kotae sagashiteiru kedo  
ashiato no tsuitenai michi ni  
ima hizashi ga furisosogu  
bokutachi wa mirai ni mukai ippo zutsu aruite yuku

The song ended the 2 still staring at her

"Is it that really bad" Sakura asked and scratch her head

"No its.. Its "Itachi mumbled

"Beautiful" Sasuke and Itachi whispered both

"Thanks" Sakura flased her again her killer smile.

Then her cellphone rings indicating theres a message and bring out her Iphone (Sakura's family are rich ppl) her mother texted her

_Honey it's getting late well go home now and get back down to the living room now_

"Umm.. my Kaa-san said we'll go home lets go down now and maybe I'll see you guys tomorrow" Sakura said/asked

"Yeah sure" Sasuke said coolly

"Why not" Itachi said hotly

And they go back to the living room and bid goodbye's and say thank you for the wonderful dinner.

**In the living room**

"And arigato for the wonderful dinner Mr. And Mrs. Uchiha"

"It's ok Saku-chan!" Mikoto said

Sakura turn to Itachi and Sasuke

"Well will be going now, bye" Sakura said Suddenly Sasuke lift her hand up and kissed it gently she blushed cutely.

"See you again" Sasuke whispered in her ear hotly.

and Itachi grabbed her hand and pull her away from Sasuke and kissed her cheek Sakura blushed prettily

"Wanna hang out with me tomorrow and met my friends" He said and Sakura just nodded.

Both their mom's parents are doing hugging and jumping for who will win Sakura's heart.

"OMG!!! they look so cute my Ita-chan and Sasu-chan! Fighting for Saku-chan's love" Mikoto said happily/excitedly

"My Saku is growing up" Ayame said with tears in her eyes

"Well atleast I have no problem finding a heir for my son's but who will your daughter chooses?" Fugaku said/asked Satoshi

"I dont know as long as my daughter is happy" Satoshi said to Fugaku

"Let go me both of you Sasuke let go of my hand and Itachi let go of my waist" Sakura said struggling

"Aa" Both Uchiha said and let go of her.

Sakura and her parents left the Uchiha mansion and go home and rest. Sakura got a text message from someone she dont know

_Cherry Blossom tomorrow I'll pick you up in your house at 1 pm, Itachi _

"That jerk how he knows my cell number" Sakura thought and lay down in her bed. She text back and said

_How did you know my number you jerk!_

Itachi message her back

_Well I have sources_

Sakura text back again

_Sources my ass_

Itachi text back again

_It's gettinglate good night Blossom sweet dreams see you tomorrow_

Sakura reply back

_Yeah good night Itachi thanks for everything too you're a great guy after all_

Their texting ended

**

* * *

****In the Uchiha mansion**

"Hn, she really is interesting I can't wait for tomorrow" Itachi thought and he drifted to sleep

**

* * *

****How was it is it good bad worst or what just review and tell me what you guys think.****Suggestions, comments, ideas, and criticism are so welcome. Don't forget to Review Review Review and Vote Vote Vote who will Sakura end up with I really appreciate all your reviews and hope you guys support me more! and please review pwese I'll post the chapter if I get allot of reviews ^-^R&R!!!**

**_**

**_**

**_**

**OWARI**

**_**

**_**

**_**


	7. Amusement park WTF?

**DISCLIAMER: **I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 7: **Amusement park WTF!?

Recap:

"_Hn, she really is interesting I can't wait for tomorrow" Itachi thought and he drifted to sleep_

* * *

Sakura done showering and finished dressing up she wore jean short not to short and pink spaghetti strap top with skull in the middle and wear her flip flop she wear a black watch tiny heart silver necklace and silver earrings hoops and her hair is tied in to a pony tail and her bangs set aside on her face and she wore light makeup.

"_The jerk will be here any minute"_ She though as she went down stairs and hear the door bell rings

"Coming!" Sakura said

Sakura open the door to find Itachi standing there all in his hotness and he is wearing a black muscle shirt and jeans and leather jacket and looking down at the floor

"Hey" Sakura said

"Hey Cher-" Itachi didn't finished his sentence cause when he look up he saw Sakura standing there and kind of shock cause she look so beautiful like a goddess fall from heaven and cannot take his eyes of her.

"_Shit look at her lets bed her already" _His inner said horny tone

He didn't answer his inner and just continue to stare at her

"Hey Itachi are you alright?" Sakura said/asked and waved her hand in front of his face

"Hn, Lets go" Itachi said regain his posture and grabbed her hand and lead her to the passenger seat of his car and drove off to Deidara's house

**

* * *

****In the car **

"Itachi were are we going?" Sakura asked looking out the window

"Deidara's house"

"Oh.."

"_Girl start a conversation"_ Inner said

"I don't know how to start"

"_Well say something"_

"Um. Itachi how are you and Sasuke you seem to fight allot"

Itachi's face darken

"Oh no I made him mad" Sakura panicked

"I-I'm sorry" Sakura said and bowed her head down

"No its alright" Itachi flashed his smile at her

"Youre so cute when you smile" Sakura said

"Hn, me Sasuke never fight just some rivalry competition sometimes I even hate him so much I want to kill him but I can't cause his my brother and i care for him to" Itachi said

"Aww Itachi-kun thats so sweet" Sakura said and Itachi look at her cause of the suffix added to his name and Sakura noticed and covered her mouth

"I-I-I I'm really sorry I should've called you that I'm sorry" then the car stop

No, it's ok and I really like it when you call me that" Itachi purred and lean in closer and closer and Sakura was blushing so prettily and Itachi wrapped his arms around her waist did in his neck and lean more closer till their noses touch and Sakura let go

"We should get going your friends might be waiting" Sakura said still blushing

"Hn, yeah" then he started to drive to Deidara's house again

**

* * *

****Deidara's house/mansion**

Itachi's car entered Deidara's house and the gurad knows it's one of his masters friends and let them in and they got inside and happily greeted by Deidara and Akatsuki band members

"Hey Saku-chan, Yeah" Deidara said and gave her a hug and wink

"Hi, pretty lady!" Tobi shouted

"Yo, Pinky" Hidan said

"I told you not to call me that!"

"Sup, Girly" Kisame said

"You too!"

"Hi, Sakura" Sasori said and smirk at her

"Who's this your friend Itachi?" Pein asked

"This is Sakura" Itachi said

"Hi, I'm Sakura nice to meet you" Sakura smiled at Pein and he just smirk in return

"I'm Pein" He said

"Finally a girl!!!" someone shouted and run up to Sakura and hug her

"UHhhh... Eto.....Nani??" Sakura's loss of words and look to see a girl hugging her with blue hair and let her go

"Oh by the way I'm Konan Pein's girlfriend" Konan said smiling

"It's good to have a girl in the gang now!" Konan said

"Tobi is bored" Tobi said

"Umm.. let's go down the hang out and lets practice let Sakura hear how were good" Deidara said

In the hang out

They were expensive instruments and a mini recording studio like Itachi's music room and giant flat screen t.v big stereo speakers plug in the wall ps3 Wii and a mini theatre and supply of food and snacks and it's like their own place to chill and relax.

"Wow!, Sakura said in amazed"

"You like" Deidara said

Sakura only nodded

"You can come here anytime" Deidara said very friendly

"Thanks"

"Come guys let's start"

The guys grabbed their own instruments Deidara on drum Hidan on keys Pein in guitar rhythm Sasori on base and Itachi on lead and microphone.

"Wow I aren't you guys include?" Sakura asked

"No, were just part of the gang and help them to write songs and other stuff" Konan said

"Shhhh... Tobi said be quiet and wants to listen to Akastsuki"

They just giggled except for Kisame who just rolled his eyes

"Here goes" Itachi said and grabbed the microphone and smirk at Sakura who just blush

"Jerk" she mumbled then they started playing

Hidarite de osaetsutsu  
Migite de nara shite itara  
Roku gen no oto tachi ga  
Nakayoku asonde ita

Mai odoru you ni HAMOru MERODII  
Nakama hazure ni naranu you ni  
Taiko to yongen mo asobou yo  
This is where the chorus comes in:

Itachi looks at Sakura

*Because I'm a one man band  
I'm about to carry out my master plan  
For myself and others

Command me, man  
If you want it all to go  
Down, down, down, down, down

One man band  
About to carry out my master plan  
For myself and others

Sakura just smiled _"I never knew Itachi's great at singing" _Sakura thought

Command me, man  
If you want it all to go  
Down, down, down, down, down, down*

Ichisabi ga aketa goro ni  
Mune wa shidai ni takanari  
Soremade teishi shite ita  
Keshiki ga ugoki dashita

Soko he sukasazu MYUUTO no GITAA  
Hiroi michi wo kake nukeru you ni  
BIITO no SUPIIDO ni kono mi wo tsutsumikonde  
This is who I am

Itachi look at Sakura again

*Because I'm a one man band  
I'm about to carry out my master plan  
For myself and others

Command me, man  
If you want it all to go  
Down, down, down, down, down

One man band  
About to carry out my master plan  
For myself and others

Command me, man  
If you want it all to go  
Down, down, down, down, down, down*

Reapet 4x *

The song ended and they came down the mini stage (hehe)

"So how was it? Was it fucking good" Hidan asked

"Yeah it's so awesome no wonder you guys are famous and popular with the girls" Sakura said smiling

"Hehehe" Deidara said

Sasori just smirk

"So what do we do now?" Pein asked

"I know why don't we go to the amusement park and you know have some fun please Pein!!! Please Pein!!!" Konan pleaded

Pein sigh "fine"

"Let's just go at the amusement park" Sasori said

Pein with Konan

Sasori,Deidara and Tobi together

Kisame and Hidan

Sakura with Itachi

**

* * *

****In the amusement park**

"Come on Pein lets go to that ride" Konan dragged Pein away from the group

"Tobi wants to play that thing" He both grabbed Deidara and Sasori to the booth

"Come on Fishy let's have a fucking drinking contest" Hidan said

"You're on! SHITHEAD!" Kisame back fired and went to the beer something??

All that's left is Sakura with Itachi Sakura was looking at the prize it's a big teddy bear hugging a heat pillow that said I love you

"Do you want that one" Itachi said

Sakura just stared at him

"Come on" He then pulled Sakura's hands to the game stand and Itachi win and choose the big bear and gave it to Sakura

"Thank you Itachi-kun" Sakura said

Sakura and him ride allot of ride most of them are fast and dizzy but enjoyable and Sakura was having so much fun so did Itachi when his with her she could make him smile

"_Damn her smile's are just contagious"_ Itachi thought

"So what do you want to ride now let's try something different like slow" Itachi suggest

"Ummm... I don't know you suggest this time" Sakura said

"What about ferris wheel" Itachi suggest

"Sure let's go" this time Sakura grabbed his hand when to the ferris wheel Itachi look at his hand and Sakura and Sakura entwined her fingers with his and smile at him which he returned

**

* * *

****In the ferris wheel**

"Wow I can see everything here" Sakura said standing up while the ferris wheel is moving up

Itachi just smiled at her childishness

"Itachi-kun did you have girlfriend before?" Sakura asked still looking outside

"Yes"

"Why? What happen?" Sakura turned around and faced him and Itachi just stared at the ground Sakura seatdown next to him and put her hand gently to his cheek and cupped it gently to look at her.

"Itachi-kun please tell me" Sakura said

"She was the most perfect girl I've met like you Sakura you remind me everything of her when I see you then she said she'll be leaving Japan and to study in Canada and said she'll visit me again and be with me no matter what but then when she came back she already had a boyfriend that made me so angry frustrated jealous and mixed feeling and I don't know what to do—" Sakura put a finger to his lip and hug him so tight and told him everything's gonna be fine I'm sorry and Sakura is crying

"Itachi-kun" Sakura sobbed and hug him tighter Itachi gently broke her hug and stared at her eyes and wipe her tears away

"You shouldn't cry" Itachi said and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer lean in more until they could feel each other's breath fanning all over their face and their noses touch and Sakura is blushing and Itachi lean in closet and closer

"Ita-" She was gently cut off by Itachi's lips pressing her's so gently so passionate and full of love Sakura stared wide eyed at him and started to closed her eyes and kissed back and Itachi lick her bottom lip asking for entrance which she granted and their tongues dance and tasting each other "_Strawberry"_ Itachi thought and kissed he more with much passion and Sakura started to moan in the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him for more than they broke apart after a breath taking kiss they are both panting and trying to catch their breaths

"Mine" Itachi said possesssively and pulled her closer

"T-t-that was amazing your such a good kisser" Sakura said still in daze in the kiss Itachi just smirk at her

"Hn" Itachi just smiled at her and stared at his work to see Sakura's lip is swollen and hair seductively messed and her clothes seductively messed too

"That's my first kiss" Sakura whispered and touch her lips and Itachi heard it

"Do you like it?" Itachi asked hotly

"Jerk" Sakura said and fixed herself properly

"hmmm.." Itachi lean in and steal a kiss from her for the 2nd time

"Hey" Sakura glared at him playfully

"Oh come on you know you like it" Itachi said and licked his lips

"Ne? Itachi-kun I'll never leave you no matter what" Sakura said smiling and the ride stop and Sakura hold Itachi's hand and entwined it together and when out to meet with the others and go home.

* * *

**So what do you think? I decided to put a little drama pls don't kill me I'll post the next chapter faster if i get 5 or more reviews pwese!!! Thank you!**

_

_

_

**OWARI!**

**_**

**_**

**_**


	8. A day with Sasuke

**DISCLIAMER: **I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 8: **A day with Sasuke

Sakura wake up and decide that she will visit Itachi in surprise in his mansion she get up and shower and dress herself she is wearing a black mini short and simple white shirt with a skull on it and wear her plane black converse and let her hair down. She made her way to the mansion and guard let her enter and she went inside the mansion and Mikoto give her a big bear hug.

**

* * *

****In the manison**

"Hi! Saku-chan what bring you here?" Mikoto asked

"I'm just here to visit Itachi-kun Mikoto-sama" Sakura said nicely and bowed

"Ohh.. I'm sorry dear Itachi is not here today but Sasuke is" Mikoto said

"I'll be going then I don't want to be a-"Sakura said

"Noo why don't you hang out with Sasuke for today his just in his room doing nothing" Mikoto said and pulled her hand and drag her upstairs to Sasuke's door room

"Just knock Sakura-chan Bye!" Mikoto said and leave her.

"M-Mikoto-sama" Sakura whispered and sigh

"Might as well knock" Sakura mumbled and knock the door but no answer she knock again still no answer and she twist the door knob and it open and she enter to find Sasuke not inside but instead she heard the shower running

"Oh no his showering he might be mad at us!" Sakura thought panic and sit on his bed

"Na girl we will able to see his hot body" Inner said excitedly

"Oh shut up will you all you think about is hot guys" Sakura pissed

"But-"her thoughts vanished when she heard the bathroom door open and to find Sasuke only in a tawel in his waist showing of his hot body and six pack and his hair dripping which make him look hotter.

"OMG GIRL JACKPOT LET'S PULL HIM TO HIS BED!" Inner said pervertedly

All could Sakura do is stare and Sasuke is surprise at first then smirk at her and came walk to her while still smirking

"Hey SA-KU-Ra" Sasuke purred and lick her earlobe and push Sakura down the bed

"S-S...S-Sas-Sasuke" Sakura said and blush

"Why what's wrong Sakura? Why you didn't knock" Sasuke said huskily

"A-I-I a... the door is open and I heard you showering and-"Sasuke put a finger to her lip to silence her

"Don't talk" Sasuke said and started kissing her neck

"OMFG! GIRL HE'S KISSING OUR NECK! AHH" Inner screamed

"Sasuke" Sakura moaned

"What?" Sasuke said and burry his face in Sakura's neck

"Could you get of off me" Sakura said still blushing

"Hn,No" Sasuke said

"Why not?" Sakura asked

"I think your liking this position were in" Sasuke said cockily

"Hmm" Sakura said and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and pulled him closer till their noses touch and Sasuke is just about to kiss her when she push Sasuke roughly on the bed and Sasuke groaned and hit the floor

"What the hell Saura" Sasuke said standing up rubbing his sore back

"Well that's what you get you jerk" Sakura said and stuck her tongue out

"Hn" Sasuke said

"Put some clothes on will you" Sakura said and throw the pillow on him which he dodge

"I know you like seeing me like this" Sasuke said

"In your dreams Uchiha now put some clothes on" Sakura said

"Hn" Sasuke said and went his cabinet and to get some clothes and dress in the bath room and came out Sakura look at him he's wearing black muscle shirt and jeans and his hair still slightly wet

"Why are you here anyway" Sasuke asked and sit beside her

"I'm supposed to visit Itachi-kun but his not here and your mom dragged me her to your room to "hang out with you" Sakura said Sasuke just glared slightly at the suffix to his brother's name

"Aa" Sasuke said

Sakura took a look at his room his walls were painted navy blue and black flat screen t.v computer laptop big bed and big music system and allot of songs and a balcony.

"Wow your room is beautiful" Sakura amazed

"I know" Sasuke said and smirk at her

"Whatever Uchiha- Ahhh" Sakura said and Sasuke just grabbed her hand and went downstairs

"Were are we going jerk" Sakura said

"Going out" Sasuke said obviously

"I know that but were?"

Sasuke just shrugged and start the car and drove off to the restaurant

"You're going to take me to a restaurant to eat" sakura said dumbly

"What is it a crime besides I want to play a role of a romantic guy for once in a while" Sasuke said and pulled her inside

"Jerk as always" Sakura mumbled and Sasuke just smirk at her

**

* * *

****Inside the restaurant **

Sasuke pulled the chair and let her sit down

"Thanks" Sakura mumbled Sasuke just smiled then the waiter came up to their table and ask their order

"Ahh Sasuke-sama welcome what would you like to order" The waiter said

"Spaghetti and the best wine" Sasuke said

"And for Sasuke-sama's girlfriend" The waiter asked and turned his head to her

"Umm the same" Sakura said and glared at Sasuke then the waiter left

"What the hell? I'm not your girlfriend" Sakura said

"Well not my fault" Sasuke said

Then the waiter came back to serve the red wine

"Come on drink" Sasuke said

"I don't drink" Sakura said

"There is no alchohol content in it"

"Fine" Sakura took a sip

"Umm.. Oishi!" Sakura said

"So where is Itachi-kun anyway?" Sakura asked

"His with father" Sasuke said and frown at cause Sakura always ask Itachi

"Ohh.."

"So does your family own this restaurant?" Sakura asked

"Yeah"

"Great do own anything more" Sakura said

"I don't know" Sasuke shrugged

"So Sasuke do you have a girlfriend before you seem to be popular here in Japan"

"Hn no I don't date anyone and I don't want a speical someone in my life yet the first girl I only took out is you" Sasuke said

"A special someone eh? This is not a date is it" Sakura asked

"No it's not I just want to play a role of a romantic guy" Sasuke said and smile at her

"You should smile allot Sasuke it really looks good on you" Sakura said nicely

"Well I'll only smile for you" Sasuke said and smile at her again and Sakura just blushed and Sasuke took her hand

"Do you want to me my special someone" Sasuke said seriously Sakura just blushed again

"Uhh...I-I" Sakura stuttered

Sasuke just laugh

"I'm just kidding ok you should have seen your face" Sasuke said

"Always a jerk"

The waiter served the food on their table and leave

"Hn , let's just eat" Sasuke said and smile at her again

They eat and have little conversation and the 2 go back to Sasuke's house and Sasuke went outside to practice tennis Sakura just seat down on the bench

* * *

"Sakura wanna play?" Sasuke asked

"Nah I don't want to and I don't know how to" Sakuar said

"Come on I'll tech you" Sasuke said and pulled her up

"This is how you serve the ball" Sasuke said and position her arm in the right way

"Am I doing it right?" Sakura asked

"Yeah" Sasuke said and let go of her

"Thanks Sasuke" Sakura said and smile at him

"No prob"

They play tennis in half an hour and Sasuke always winning of course

"Mou! So unfair Sasuke-kun! you always win" Sakura said and seat down on the bleacher

"What did you call me?" Sasuke said and smile more

"Ummm" Sakura corvered her mouth and noticed what she said Sasuke seat down next to her

"I'm really really sorry" Sakura said

"It's alright you can call me that" Sasuke said and whispered in her ear hotly

"I need to go home now" Sakura said and stand up and Sasuke hold her hand

"Wait I'll send you home" Sasuke said

"No it's fine"

"No it's not come on remember I'm playing a role or do you relly want to be my specail someone" Sasuke said and pull her closer and smile at her

Sakura sighed "Fine just let go of me jerk"

* * *

Then Sasuke drove to Sakura's house and they tease each other a little and call each other name and Sasuke open the door and Sakura came out and walk to her door with Sasuke

"Thanks Sasuke-kun I had a lot of fun" Sakura said and smile at him

"Anytime" Sasuke said and lead in and kiss her cheek and enter his car and look at to see a blushing Sakura in her doorstep and smile at her and drive to go home

Sakura just blush at what happened

"Sasuke isn't so bad after all" Sakura thought and entered her house.

* * *

**So what do you guys think is does it suck sorry if there is no ItaSaku in this chapter I have to put some SasuSaku moments and please don't kill me please! Well review and tell me what you guys think review more and I'll update faster. Thank you! Very much for supporting me. Also read my other stories! Ba.....Bye!**

_

_

_

**OWARI!**

**_**

**_**

**_**


	9. Would you go out with me?

I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 9:** Would you go out with me?

Sakura was in the kitchen making an afternoon snack. Sakura is making a sandwich and she is chopping tomatoes when her cellphone ring.

"Moshi Moshi!" Sakura said

"_Hey Cherry Blossom"_ Itachi said in a hot voice

"Jerk, how are you?"

"_My mom said that you dropped by to visit me yesterday" _Itachi said

"Oh yeah, I thought you were in your house I wanted to surprise visit you but your not there and Mikoto-sama said I'd hang out with Sasuke-kun" Sakurasaid

"_With Sasuke"_ Itachi said his name with jealousy and venom

"Anyway where are you?" Sakura asked asked she continue to chop the tomatoes

"_Oh somewhere"_ Itachi said innocently

"_My mom wanted you and your family for dinner tonight in our house"_

"Oh my parents can't make it tonight they are of somewhere" Sakura said

"_Can you go?"_ Itachi said hoping she would come

"Of course I can" Sakura said excitedly

"Really, well then that would be really wonderful" Itachi whispered huskily in her ear and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Eh? Were did you come from?" Sakura sad/asked and closed her cellphone

"Front door" Itachi said cockily and turned her around and kiss her and Sakura gasped when he kissed her and Itachi took this chance to slid his tongue inside her mouth and kissed her passionately with hunger and Sakura closed her eyes slowly leaning in to the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck suddenly dropped the knife she was holding and broke the kiss

"I-I..Itachi-kun the knife" Sakura moan out

"Hn, forget the knife" Itachi said and started planting kisses in her neck

"B-B-but" Sakura moaned

"Shhh..I want this to last" Itachi purred and put a finger in her lips and kissed her again raw and pushed her to the kitchen counter and Sakura moaned and he started to remove her top

"I- I-Itachi-kun " Sakura said and pulled away and catch their breathes

"Jerk, why did you sneek inside my house?" Sakura said and pick the knife

"Nothing I just really want to see you is that bad?" Itachi said pulled her up and kissed her cheek and she blushed

"Well yeah" Sakura said obviously and finished making the sandwich and get a can f coke from the fridge and went to the living room to watch t.v. with Itachi following

**

* * *

**

**In the living room**

"Want some" Sakura said and seat down on the couch and on the t.v

"Hn" he said and seat beside her

"Well why are you here?" Sakura asked again

"I want to pick you up" Itachi said and smiled at her

"Yeah right" Sakura mumbled and eat her sandwich and Itachi put his index finger and thumb between her chin and pulled her up to look in his eyes while Sakura still have a sandwich in her mouth and leaned in and bite the food while Sakura is just shock to what he did and pulled away and smirk at her.

Sakura swallowed the sandwich and said

"Why did you do that if you want some you could have said so?!" Sakura said/screamed at him

Sakura continued to accused on him about the sandwich and Itachi lean in and cup her face and kissed her and pulled away.

"Huh?? Eh?? … eto" Sakura blushed at what he did and dazed still in the kiss

"You talk to much" Itachi said and kissed her forehead "But you are so hot when your mad" Itachi said hugged her

"Hmmm… Jerk as always" Sakura said and snuggled more in the hug.

"Sakura" Itachi murmured

"Hmm what is it?" Sakura asked

"Um-I-I-… Uhh would--.. you like to go out… with.. me" Itachi said and slightly blushed he never blushed before and Sakura look up and said

"I would love to go out with you Itachi-kun" Sakura said and lean up and kissed him on the cheek and continue to watch t.v.

* * *

"Sakura are done yet?" Itachi said and lay down on her bed and waiting for Sakura to finished showering.

"Ummm…yeah…but can I ask a favor?" Sakura said

"What is it first" Itachi said

"Umm… will you hand my clothes over please" Sakura said in a cute voice

"What?" Itachi said

"Please"

"Sure where is it" Itachi said

"Umm it's on the chair and it's folded" Sakura said

"Sure" Itachi said pick it up then made his way to the bathroom and open the door

"Sakura?" Itachi murmured

"The door is open jus put it on the counter" Sakura said and open the shower curtain revealing Itachi standing there and her in only a clan towel

"Ahhhh get out you bastard" Sakura screamed at Itachi but he only stare at her and gave her a smirk and walk over to her and push her into the wall and kiss her (man allot of kissing here XDD) and put his arms between her to trap her.

"I-I-Ita—K-kun not again" Sakura moaned out

"Hn come on I know you like it" Itachi whispered hotly in her ear

"B-Butwhat about the dinner?" Sakura panted out

"Dinner can wait" Itachi said possessively

"Eh?" Sakura said then Itachi started kissing her collar bone then his cellphone ring and he growled

"Hn" Itachi growled and parted from her and answered his phone

"Hello"

"_Ita-cha! Were are you?"_

"We'll be there Kaa-san" Itachi said

"_Ok bye take care"_ Mikoto said and they hang up

"Now where were we" Itachi said and lean in till their noses touch and Sakura push him away gently

"No we are going to your house and have some dinner now and I don't want to be here stuck here to make out with you for days" Sakura said and kiss his nose and he flinch a little

"Aww your so kawaii" Sakura squealed

"I'm not cute" Itachi mumbled

"And I know you would like to be stuck here with me and make out or do something more" Itachi cockily

"Yeah I would love to but I want to have dinner" Sakura said and push Itachi out of the bathroom and smiled at him

"Bye!"

"Hn why?"

"I need to change silly" Sakura said and kissed him on the cheek

* * *

**So how was it does it suck I'm having a bit of problems I cannot update faster cause I'm in a different country and I just borrowed my cousin's laptop sorry and I will try to update faster to catch u with my other stories ok. Thank you and also read my other stories and don't forget to review and ba…bye!**

**_**

**_**

**_**

**OWARI**

**_**

**_**

**_**


	10. Exciting dinner and engage to Itachi!

I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 10: **Exciting dinner and engage to Itachi?!

Itachi was waiting for Sakura to come out the bathroom and its almost 10 minutes and she is still not coming out then he stand up and made his to the bathroom and knock but the door immediately open reviling a dressed Sakura.

"Hey what are you doing in the bathroom?" Sakura asked suspiciously eyeing him

"Hn nothing" Itachi murmured and started checking her out

Sakura was wearing a sleeveless pink top that said "Kissable cherry lips" and jeans and plane white converse chucks and her hair is not tied and went don to her waist and applied some makeup to enhance more her natural beauty.

"Is this fine I mean were going to your house and have dinner with your parents" Sakura said

"Hn no it's perfect" Itachi said and kissed her forehead and she blushed

"You know were only going out were not even together yet" Sakura said

"Hn come on let's go" Itachi said and smirk at her and went outside.

**

* * *

**

**Outside**

"What the hell a motor cycle ITACHI!" Sakura said

"Why is something wrong?" Itachi asked innocently

"You expect me to ride this what if I –" Sakura said

"Don't worry as long as your with me you'll be safe" Itachi said kissed her cheek she blushed again

"Fine luckily I'm wearing jeans your just using your charms just to just ride with you " Sakura said

"And it's working right" Itachi said hotly

"Whatever"

"Come on sit on my back and wrapped your arms around my waist" Itachi said and hand her the helmet

Sakura sighed "Fine" and sit and wrapped her arms around Itachi's waist then drove off

Sakura was nervous at first then relaxed a little cause she really trust Itachi and Itachi speed up.

"Hey slow down please I'm scared" Sakura said and wrapped her arms around him tighter

"Do you trust me right?" Itachi said seriously

Sakura took a deep breath

"Yeas I do" Sakura said honestly and Itachi was really glad that she trust him and Itachi was enjoying every second of the ride and feeling Sakura chest pressed up against his back and her slender arms around his waist and it's really warm and comforting this is the first time he felt this and he was glad it was with Sakura.

"Well then hold on tight" Itachi said and speed up more

"ITACHI!!!" Sakura screamed as wrapped her arms tighter and closed her eyes and wait everything to be over.

Soon Itachi arrive in the gate of his mansion and the guard let him enter knowing its Itachi and Itachi park the motor cycle and stop the engine and took of his helmet to see Sakura clinging on to his waist so tight and smiled

"Sakura" Itachi whispered

"Hmmm" She said

"Wear here" Itachi said and take her helmet of Sakura still have her arms around him

"And Sakura will you please remove your arms around me before I loss my breath or would you like to be in this position or do something more" Itachi said hotly and Sakura immediately remove her arms around him.

"Jerk I hate you I'm never riding a motor cycle with you ever again!" Sakura shouted at him and continue to rambled stuff about how jerk and bastard he was and he pulled her up and wrappedhis arms around her waist and kissed her deeply and pulled away.

"Huh?" Sakura asked still dazed and blushed in her cheeks

"Hn come let's go inside" Itachi smirk and grabbed her hand and lead her inside the mansion.

"You'll pay for that" Sakura said and glared at him after she is done dazing in the kissed he gave her

**

* * *

****Inside the mansion**

Sakura and Itachi were greeted by Itachi's parents.

"Hi!!! Saku-chan welcome again!" Mikoto said and hugged her tight

"Hi Mikoto-sama it's nice to see you again and to you to Fugaku-sama" Sakura said and bowed at them respectfully

"Hn nice to see you again to" He said

"_Do every Uchiha always use that word"_ Sakura thought then her thoughts ended when Mikoto said

"Sakura it's so sad that your parents can't make it tonight but don't worry I'll announce it without them and they said your parents are ok with it" Mikoto said

"What will you say anyway Mikoto-sama" Sakura asked confuse

"I'll tell you when it's dinner time sweety" Mikoto said

"Hai" Sakura said still confused

"Were is Sasuke-kun Mikoto-sama?" Sakura asked and Itachi frown at the mention of his brother's name

"Ohh he's hanging out with Neji don't worry he'll be back in dinner time" Mikoto said

"Why don't you 2 hang out while I fix dinner kay" Mikoto said

"Aa" Itachi said and grabbed her hand and made their way to his room.

"Itachi where are you taking me?" Sakura asked trying to yanked her arm

"Hn" Itachi smirk and open the door and enter inside his room

**

* * *

**

**Inside his room**

"Wow your room is so cool" Sakura said in amazed it has same black navy blue painted walls like Sasuke's room but his sound system is much bigger and it has allot of cd's and movie's and a pc corner, laptop a giant flat screen t.v. and his electric guitar and acoustic laying on the floor big closet and big bathroom balcony and you could see the whole garden in the balcony and he has family picture hanging above his night stand.

"Hn so what do you wanna do" Itachi said and came closer and lean in till their faces touch

"No uh no kissing cause of that motor cycle ride" Sakura said and push him on the bed

"Well what can I do to make it up to you" Itachi said hotly

"Umm…" Sakura think

"Sing me a song" Sakura said

"Do I have to" itachi said still laying on the bed

"Well if you want make it up to me or no kiss ever" Sakura said smiling evilly

"Fine cause I really love you" Itachi said seriously and grabbed his acoustic guitar

"I just finished composing this yesterday" Itachi said

When I see your smile,

Itachi looks at Sakura

Tears roll down my face.  
I can't replace.  
And now that I'm strong enough, I have  
figured out,  
How this world turns cold and it  
breaks through my soul.  
And I know I'll find deep inside me,  
I can be the one.

I will never let you fall.  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all.  
Even if saving you sends me to  
heaven.

Sakura and Itachi never break eye contact and still locked on each others eyes

It's okay,  
It's okay,  
It's okay -ay-ay-ay-ay

Seasons are changing,  
And waves are crashing,  
And stars are falling all for us.  
Days grow longer and nights grow  
shorter,  
I can show you I'll be the one.

I will never let you fall.  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all.  
Even if saving you sends me to  
heaven.

They both closed their eyes and feel the music

Cause you're my, you're my, my-e-y-e-y  
My true love my whole heart,  
Please don't throw that way.  
'Cause I'm here for you!  
Please don't walk away and,  
Please tell me you'll stay!

Itachi sings it by heart just for Sakura cause she is really special to him no matter what happends

Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Stay!  
Whoa-oh!

Use me as you will!  
Pull my strings just for a thrill!  
And I know I'll be okay,  
Though my skies are turning grey!

I will never let you fall.  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all.  
Even if saving you sends me to  
heaven.

I will never let you fall.  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all.  
Even if saving you sends me to  
heaven.

And he finished the song and opened his eyes to see Sakura sniffing and tackled him to a hug and he smiled

"Shh.. don't cry it's hurts to see you cry" Itachi said softly

"But your song it held so much emotions and feeling you can't express is it about her your ex" sakura sobbed

"Please Sakura I don't want to talk about her anymore I don't want you saying her name" Itachi said and hugged her tighter while Sakura still cried and Itachi lift her face up and wrapped his arms around her and lean in and she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer and lean in till their noses touch

"I'm sorry I'll never leave you I promise that" Sakura whispered and Itachi wiped her tears away

"Shh.. I love you" Itachi whispered so seriously and lean down and both closed their eyes and kissed her long and so passionately deep kissed and sealed all their promises and emotion in it and Itachi licked her bottom lip asking for entrance which she granted and let him in and explored each other's mouth and landed on the bed and pulled away from the breathless kissed and they both smiled Sakura is blushing so prettily.

"That was the best kissed that you gave me" Sakura said in dazed in the kissed

"Well there allot were that came from" Itachi said and give her a chaste kiss and she blushed

"Bastard" Sakura said playfully

"But I'm your sexy bastard" Itachi said and kissed her again

"Hey! You know you're taking the kissing so far" Sakura said

"But I know you like it" Itachi said cockily

"Nuh uh" Sakura said and stuck her tongue out

"Better put that back SA-KU-RA before I do something to it" Itachi said

"Well I like to see you try" Sakura said

"Hn" grabbed her and give her a long kiss and use his tongur to explore her mouth more and pulled away

"See what I mean" Itachi smirk

"Whatever" Sakura said and push him and he landed on the floor

"Ouch that hurt" Itachi sai rubbing his sore back

"Hmmmp" Sakura said and throw him a pillow and he dodge so perfectly and someone knock on the door

"Itachi-sama dinner is ready your parents wants you down now Itachi-sama" Maid said and bowed

"Aa" He said and the maid walks of

"Come let's go" Sakura said and grabbed his hand and went downstairs Itachi just smiled at her

**

* * *

**

**Dining room**

Itachi and Sakura went inside the dining room and seat down and to find Sasuke is there sitting waiting for the dinner to start

"Hi! Sasuke-kun" Sakura greeted

"Hn" Itachi said and Sasuke saw that they are holding hands and glared jealousy at Itachi which he notice and smirk mockingly at him and him and Sakura seat down

"Tonight were having steak is that ok" Mikoto said excitedly

"It's ok Mikoto-sama everything here I think it's delicious" Sakura said

"Thank you Sakura-chan!" Mikoto said

"Hn" The Uchiha brother said unison and they both glared at each other between Sakura

"Boys no glaring in the dining table" Mikoto scolded

"Gomen" Both mumbled

Then the food is served by the chef and they started to eat.

"Sakura there is something important that your mother and I would like to tell you and Fugaku and your parents also agree to this more like we force our husband and please don't get surprise or mad Saku-chan" Mikoto said

"Umm sure what is it?" Sakura asked confused and took a bite of a stake

"Ok so…we. Decided…that…you and Itachi are…."

"Are what Mikoto-sama" Sakura said as she drinks her water

"Are….engage" Mikoto finished

"NANI?!"Sakura almost spit the water she's drinking and Itachi just smirk Sasuke almost chocked at what his mother said while Fugaku just keep eating

"Well… eheheh you will get married when you 2 reach 18 so enjoy life" Mikoto said

"Bu-but why my parents didn't tell me about this"

"Cause they are busy sweety and your mother told me to tell you now"

"I understand" Sakura sighed

"So it's settled then you 2 are engage yay!" Mikoto said

"Well isn't that nice were not dating anymore you are now _mine_" Itachi whispered so possessively and put an arm around her shoulder Sakura blushed and Sasuke just glared at his brother to find out that they are dating.

"Jackass" Sakura mumbled

"Hn" Itachi said and smirk at her their conversation ended when Mikoto spoke

"I didn't know you 2 were dating well that makes it nicer for you 2" Mikoto said happily

"Since school is getting near did your parents enroll you to a school Sakura?"

" they did" Sakura said

"Well what school?"

"Umm I think they said Konoha Fire High University" Sakura said

"That's the school were Ita-chan and Sasu-chan go Saku-chan that would be so great you 3 go to the same school" Mikot said excitedly

"Ehehehe what a coincidence" Sakura said and glared at Itachi he just smile at her

"So what year are you Saku-chan?"

"I'm freshmen when I go to school"

"Well you're in the same with Sasu-chan he's also a freshmen when he start schooling"

"Ohh"

"Well what year is Itachi in?" Sakura asked

"He's a senior Sakura but don't worry you 2 will see each other"

After they eat dinner Sakura bid goodbye to them and say thank you for a wonderful dinner.

"Mikoto-sama and Fugaku-sama thak you for the wonderful dinner" Sakura said and bowed

"Bye Itachi-kun Sasuke-kun" and Itachi grabbed her hand and pulled her and kissed her on the lips

"Hey!"

"What you are now mine" Itachi said and all Sasuke could do is glared at his brother.

"AWWWW!! That is so sweet Ita-cha! That reminds me when me and your father dating he is so possessive of me to" Mikoto squealed and jump Fugaku just look at her and smiled

"Ok so let go of me now"

"Hn I'll take you home" Itachi said still holding her

"No way I'm not riding that killer bike again" Sakura said

"Don't worry this time were using car you said you trust me and your always safe when your with me" Itachi murmured and kissed her forehead

"Fine" Sakura sighed in defeat and Itachi lift her up and carry her bridal style and went outside

"Hey! Put me down" Sakura said

"Go Ita-cha!" Mikoto cheered

"Just be home safely ok" Mikoto said

"Aa" Itachi said and continue to walk till they reach his car

"Put me down" Sakura said

"Hn" Itachi put her down gently and pushed her to his car door and kissed her

"I-ita-kun" Sakura moan to the kiss and blush

"Your mine. Mine understand no one but _mine_" Itachi said possessively and seriously and kissed her once more and pulled away

"Possessive much" Sakura said and enter the car and Itachi to

"No I'm not" Itachi murmured and start the engine

"Yes you are" Sakura said lean in and kiss his nose and hi flinch a little

"You are so KAWAII! When I do that to you" Sakura said

"I told you I'm not cute" Itachi murmured and drive to sent her home

* * *

**So how was it please review and thank you guys for supporting me also read my other stories Innocent love Sakura innocent naïve freshmen studies at the famous boarding school in Tokyo 4 kings bettle to win her heart AkaXSaku SasuxSaku and also read I'm Modeling with WHAT! WHO? Uchiha Sasuke! It's about Sakura who is force to model with Sasuke a total playboy and what's worst Sakura hates him the one she'll be working with will she fall for him?. So please review and thank you again! Ba…bye!! **

**_**

**_**

**_**

**OWARI**

**_**

**_**

**_**


	11. School time

I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 11: **School time

Sakura and Itachi got closer and closer to each other they are honest to each other and tell their past and childhood like no one can ever break them apart their relationship is so strong the lead singer of Akatsuki is taken news spread in entire of Japan and his fan girls were still trying to break them apart and weeks past and summer vacation is over so today is school time.

Sakura was in the Uchiha mansion sleeping peacefully with Itachi's arms wrapped around her waist and his face buried on the rosettes hair (**NOTE:** Sakura is in the Uchiha mansion cause Itachi and his friends had go to clubbing for the last day of summer vacation and Itachi is kind of drunk so Konan drive him and Sakura to his house and Sakura end up sleeping with him nothing happened between them ok and also Sakura's parents and Itachi's parents agreed that that she should live in the same house as Itachi since their engage )then Mikoto enters Itachi's room to find them sleeping and cuddling each other.

"OHAYO Wake up time for your first day of school" She greeted and the 2 sleeping figure woke up immediately and Sakura blushed at position that were in and Itachi look at her and smiled at her kissed her forehead.

"Ohayo" They both mumbled and Sakura pulled away from Itachi

"So you guys ready for your first day of school did something happen between you 2 did you do it" Mikoto said

They both blushed

"Kaa-san" Itachi said Sakura just blushed

"N-no we d-d-didn't" Sakura stammered out

"Just kidding you guys are to young ok if you 2 want to do it don't forget to use condom ok" Mikoto said and walk out of the room "Oh hurry up or you and Sasuke will be late" Mikoto shouted and to the hallway and went to Sasuke's room to wake him up

"Your mom is so cool but the last part was creepy" Sakura said and stand up and Itachi pull her down again

"HN were are you going" Itachi said and started planting kissed and her cheeks nose forehead eyes and her lips and went down to her neck

"I-I-Itac-hi-k-kun" Sakura moan out and push him of her gently and he pouted and frowns cutely

"Nu uh Ita-kun your not doing that again to get what you want and you just don't want to go to school today" Sakura said

"What's so fun about it anyway I'd rather make out with you" Itachi said and wrapped his arms around her again

"Come we get to see each other don't worry ok" Sakura said and kissed his nose and walk to his bathroom and shower

After showering Sakura was finished and walk out of the bathroom door and she is wearing the school uniform it's like in the vampire knight for girls and it's white and she wears a green pin indicating that she is a freshmen and her hair is untied and went up to her waist and wear a light make up she looks so innocent and so naïve looking and saw Itachi is not the room and he sneak up behind her and carry her to the bed and push her down and buried his face to her neck and breath her scent.

"Hn Cherry blossoms" Itachi said and started planting kisses on to her neck

"Itachi how when? Did you change and shower?" Sakura said and moan out

"I use the other bathroom" Itachi said and pulled away he is wearing like the uniform in vampire knight the white one and he had the blue pin for senior and he look so hot you can describe him in so many ways hot sex god handsome sexy and other etc.

"I'm hungry I want breakfast" Sakura said

"Hn what about a breakfast kiss" Itachi said lean in and kissed but Sakura put a finger to his lip and flipped over so she is on top

"Maybe next time" Sakura said and stand up and went downstairs for breakfast with Itachi following

**

* * *

**

**Dining table**

Sakura went into the dining table and saw Sasuke there munching a tomato and Sakura greeted him

"Morning Sasuke-kun" Sakura said

"Hn morning" He smiled at her Sasuke change he didn't like Sakura anymore he really still like her but he know she love his brother and threaten his brother if he ever hurt Sakura he will pay now he only thinks of Sakura as a sister and take care of her when Itachi is not around.

"Yo little Brother" Itachi said and waved lazily and grabbed a stick of dango and eat while Sakura eat cereal

"So is the school big? Will I get lost" Sakura asked them both

"Aa" They said together

"Are the teacher's evil there?"

"Some" Sasuke said and shivered a little cause when he enrolled on that school he saw that snake guy or gay it kind of creep him out but didn't show it you know cause he is an Uchiha

"Will I have the same classes with you guys?"

They just shrugged

"The school here is different when we have different schedule like all the freshmen up to senior batch have mixed classes which schedule you have you can be with Itachi in some class even if he's a senior it's mixed" Sasuke said and explain

"Oh so you mean it's mixed I can be with you and Itachi and some class"

"Yeah if you're lucky to have same schedule as him"

"Wow that's cool" Sakura said and Mikoto entered the dining table

"Guys school is ready of you go the limo is outside waiting" Mikoto said

"A limo" Sakura said

"Why?" Itachi said

"It's so umm.." Sakura said

"Come let's go" Itachi said and hold her hand entered the limo together along with Sasuke and drive to school

After a minute the limo stop indicating they arrive the school.

"Were here Itachi-sama" the driver said

They got out of the limo and Sakura saw the school is really big and for rich people it has 2 big building has a fountain in the middle and it's beautiful.

"_What if I get lost in this school"_ Sakura thought nervously

"Sakura come on let's go to the office to get our schedule" Sasuke said

**

* * *

**

**Inside the school**

The 3 went inside and girls are glaring at Sakura and some in jealously boys drooling at the sight of her and Sasuke are swoon by female population and Itachi also being swoon and being recognize by everyone mostly girls he is the lead singer of Akatsuki and they continue to walk to the office and ignoring them Sakura having a hard time ignoring them

"Sakura just hold my hand" Itachi said and they continue to walk to the office Sasuke just smile at her cuteness while holding Itachi's hand

"This is going to be a long year" Sakura thought and sighed mentally

**

* * *

**

**So how was it thank you for those who reviewed in my previous chapter thank you so much also read my other stories Innocent love and I'm modeling with WHAT! WHO? UCHIHA SASUKE and thank you again please read and review ba….bye!!!**

**_**

**_**

**_**

**OWARI**

**_**

**_**

**_**


	12. First day of school is full of surprises

I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 12: **First day of school is full of surprises XD

Recap:

_The 3 went inside and girls are glaring at Sakura and some in jealously boys drooling at the sight of her and Sasuke are swoon by female population and Itachi also being swoon and being recognize by everyone mostly girls he is the lead singer of Akatsuki and they continue to walk to the office and ignoring them Sakura having a hard time ignoring them_

"_Sakura just hold my hand" Itachi said and they continue to walk to the office Sasuke just smile at her cuteness while holding Itachi's hand_

"_This is going to be a long year" Sakura thought and sighed mentally_

**

* * *

**The 3 went inside the office to get their schedules they are greeted by the secretary

"Well hi welcome back Uchiha-sama oh is this you're girlfriend and your brother?" Shizune said referring to Itachi and Sasuke feel a little glint of jealousy and shrugged it of

"Hn, yes were here to get our schedule" Itachi said monotone

"Hai right this way" Shizune said and then they went to Tsunade's office with the 3 following Shizune

* * *

**In Tsunade's office**

They all found Tsunade sleeping and bottle of sake all around her and unfinished paper work and they all sweat dropped at the scene in front of them

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune shouted

"Huh!!!? There's a fire quick everybody out of the school!!!! SHIZUNE GO SAVE ALL MY SAKE" she screamed and scratches the back of her head realizing what she did Sakura just hide behind Itachi's back and 2 Uchiha just blink

"_How did she become a principal?"_ Sakura thought

Tsunade cleared her throat and spoke

"Shizune what do you want?" She asked and drinks her sake

"Tsunade-sama they are here for their schedule" Shizune said

"Ahhh…. Very well then here you go and welcome to Konoha Fire High University" Tsunade said and handed their schedule and the 3 went out of her office

"Now Shizune get me more sake!" She shouted

"Hai" She said and panic and the 3 heard them and just walk away

While the 3 are walking they are looking at their schedule

"Hmmm…..What's your locker number Itachi Sasuke? Mine is 124" Sakura asked

"123" Itachi said

"Mine's 125"

"Cool we get to see each other' Sakura said happily

"What's your schedule?" Sakura asked and they compare their schedule Sakura have some classes with Sasuke some with Itachi but they all have the same class at first period.

Sakura look at her watch and saw they are late

"Ohh no were late come on" Sakura said and grabbed Itachi and Sasuke's hand and went to their first period

After a few minutes of finding it they made it inside their homeroom

* * *

**Inside**

Sakura Itachi and Sasuke are panting and sweating a little and saw the teacher is not there and seat down (**NOTE: **Their desk and chairs are like in Ninja academy in Naruto) Sakura is in the middle between Itachi and Sasuke

Then suddenly they heard someone screamed Sakura's name

"SAKURA-CHAN!!! IS THAT YOU??" Naruto asked as he inspect her

"Naruto? Is that you?" Sakura said looking up and down at him

"It is you" Naruto said and gave her a big bear hug and the 2 Uchiha's are glaring at Naruto but he didn't notice and keep hugging her like a stuff animal

"Naruto let go of Sakura she's turning purple" Hinata said and bonked Naruto in the head

"Gomen Sakura-chan Hinata-chan" Naruto apologize and let go of her to let Sakura breathe

"Naruto Hinata how did you?" Sakura asked but Naruto cut her of

"Were here cause we want to see you again now we live here isn't that great" Naruto shouted

"Of course that's nice and I really miss you guys Naruto you've grown taller and Hinata you look beautiful" Sakura said and hug them both

Then the 2 Uchiha's cough and they separated

"Sorry" Sakura apologize to Itachi and Sasuke then Naruto take a good look at Sasuke and-

"TEME!!!!??? WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?!!!" Naruto screamed

"Naruto please quiet" Sakura said bonked his head

"Hey I really miss doing that" Sakura said

"Well why the hell is he here?" Naruto asked again glaring at Sasuke

"Well I came here to study dope" Sasuke answered coolly

"Please enough fighting" Sakura said

"Hmmmp" Naruto said

"Hn" Sasuke said

"Well Sasuke you know Naruto and Hinata so Itachi" Sakura pulled his hand and introduce him to her friends

"This is Itachi my boyfriend" Sakura said to Hinata and Naruto

"Nice to meet you" Itachi said nicely

"Nice to meet you to" Hinata said

"What the hell Sakura-chan you didn't wait for me!" Naruto joked and fake cry

"Well more like were umm…. Engage" Sakura said

"And you're engage what's worst did that guy rape you! If you dare hurt I swear I'll kill you" Naruto said pointing a finger at Itachi and all the people in the classroom look at them with wide eyed

"NARUTO! He did not rape ok!" Sakura said angrily

"Ok ok I'm sorry please don't hurt me" Naruto begged

"Fine" Sakura sighed and suddenly a silver haired man in 20's entered the classroom with a mask on his face and reading porn book or he would prefer adult literature and went to his desk

"Ok Ohayo class! I'm your teacher in the whole year and my name is Hatake Kakashi" He said

"WHAT THE HELL KAKASHI-SENSEI! YOU'RE HERE WHAT"S WORST YOURE ARE HOMEROOM TEACHER!"Naruto shouted

"Not my fault Naruto" Kakashi said

"So anyway I see we've got some new students here please stand up and introduce yourself and ask them question if you like" Kakashi said and read his beloved book Sakura Itachi Sasuke Hinata and Naruto stand up to introduce themselves some fan girls of Sasuke and Itachi are screaming and fainting as they walk and Sakura's fan boys are staring at her with lust eyes and the Uchiha brothers glared everyman who would stare at her like that

"Hi I'm Uzumaki Naruto I love ramen my dream is to become a president! Believe it! And if anyone hurt Sakura-chan and Hinata-chan you will pay!" He said and seat down cause no one asked him.

"Hi I'm Hyuuga Hinata I like flowers and I love my friends" Hinata said and seat down

"Hey I'm Haruno Sakura I love music flowers and my friends and family I hate sluts and womanizers and my dreams not telling ya" Sakura said with a smile

"Is your hair natural or did you just die it to get attention from people" Ami asked the president of Itachi's fan club

"Uhh yes is your nose natural or did you ask your daddy money to fixed it" Sakura answered back and smirk and Itachi and Sasuke just smirk

"Ohhh… Ami got burn" Someone yelled

"Shut up!" Ami said

"Why you bitch better watch out!" Ami said

"Is that a threat?" Sakura asked

"Uggg!!!…"

"I got one stay away from my Sasuke-kun" Karin said the president of Sasuke's fan club

"Is that even a question it's more like a command to me and no you are not the boss of me" Sakura said

"I'll make your life living hell just watch out" Karin said

"Wow I'm scared" Sakura said pretending

The Sakura is bombarded with question mostly male population like

"Marry me!"

"Be my girl"

Most of her answers were no

Then

"Are you single?" A guy asked

"Uhh… no I'm…engage" Sakura said uneasy

"Well why don't you ditch the guy and I'll show a goodtime" Guy said eyed her body up and down and Itachi wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her more like make out in front of the whole class while Sasuke feel tiny jealous but didn't show it and Itachi's fan girls fainted and cried wishing it was them and broke apart and Itachi went to the guy and punch him hard till his nose bleed and said

"Don't you ever touch her!" He said in dark voice and glared

"Itachi-kun please calm down" Sakura said

"How can I calm down?" He whispered harshly in her ear

"Please for me" Sakura plead then Itachi sighed and kissed her foorehead

And everything went normal like nothing happened and its Sasuke's turn to introduce himself

"Hn my name is Sasuke Uchiha I hate fan girls" He said and girls went to faint and squealed louder and he seats down like nothing happen

"Uchiha Itachi If anyone who touches what's mine I'll sent you all straight to hell" he said and alas his fan girls squealed and some faint guys just gulp and started sweating and grabbed Sakura's hand and seat down

Kakashi lookup from his book and said

"Did I miss anything?? He asked and students just slapped their head at their teacher

"Ok well then since its first day now I'm giving you early lunch period now of you go now" Kakashi said

"Yeah" Students cheered and walk out of the classroom to have their early lunch period

**

* * *

****Well what do you guys think do you hate this chapter? Please I need ideas and suggestion I'm kind of writers block sorry please don't kill me!**

**Also read my other stories:**

**Innocent love its ItaXSaku SasoXSaku DeiXSaku and SasuXSaku **

**I'm modeling with WHAT! WHO? UCHIHA SASUKE its SasuXSaku and ItaXSaku **

**So please don't forget to review R&R thank you so much! Much! much! For those who reviewed in my previous chapter thank you again and Ba…..bye!!!! **

**_**

**_**

**_**

**OWARI**

**_**

**_**

**_**


	13. Special place

I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 13: **Special place

Recap:

_Kakashi lookup from his book and said_

"_Did I miss anything?? He asked and students just slapped their head at their teacher_

"_Ok well then since its first day now I'm giving you early lunch period now of you go now" Kakashi said_

"_Yeah" Students cheered and walk out of the classroom to have their early lunch period_

* * *

Itachi grabbed Sakura's hand and went out of the classroom and with the Naruto Hinata Sasuke following soon they made it to the cafeteria and went inside.

**

* * *

**

**Inside the cafeteria**

"Itachi is that you?!" Someone shouted and he looked back and saw Deidara and his other band members and smirks at them and fan girls faint and squealed at the sight of them

"Ahhh! It's Akatsuki!!"

"OMG they are here!!! AKATSUKI!!!"

They just ignore them and rolled their eyes

"Hey" Itachi said

"What are you doing here?" Deidara asked

"School isn't it obvious" Sasuke said lazily

"Oh yeah! I forgot" Deidara said

"Hey Sakura!" Deidara greeted and hugged her

"Hi" Sakura said

"So you guys wanna seat with us?" Sasori asked appeared behind Deidara

"Pretty!!!Girl hello!!!" Tobi said and hugged her tight till Sakura can't breathe and Deidara bonked him on the head

"Let her go you baka!" Deidara said and began beating Tobi and people looked at them weirdly and some of Deidara's fan girls cheering on him and Sakura plus Naruto and Hinata and Akatsuki just sweat dropped at the scene in front of them.

"Ohh that fucking hurt" Hidan said somewhat pity at Tobi

"Anyway girly it's so nice to see you again" Kisame said and smiled show of his sharky teeth

"You to fishy-chan!" Sakura said

"Hey Itachi" Pein said and Konan hugged Sakura and greeted each other

"Hn" He said

And Naruto interrupt

"I'm hungry come on Hinata-chan let's go get Ramen!" He shouted and grabbed Hinata and ran of Sakura stomach grumbled and hold Itachi's hand

"Itachi-kun I'm hungry let's get some food to" Sakura pouted and he smiled at her

"Aa" He said

Sakura saw Sasuke went off to some direction and saw he went to a couple of guys and guess it's his friends and going to asked him if he wants food but shrugged it off and went with Itachi to get food they ordered sushi dango cake and drinks and seat down to Akatsuki's table

"So Sakura-chan how's your vacation with Itachi did you 2 do it!" Konan said excitedly

Sakura blushed "No we didn't" Sakura stammered out

"Just kidding" Konan said

"Sakura I thought your hungry why you're not eating?" Itachi whispered to her ear

"Ummm.... just tired I guess" Sakura said and shrugged

"Aa" Then Itachi feed her and she blushed

"It-shi-ku" Sakura pouted and blushed and her mouth was filled with his favourite dango

"Hn you have to eat" Itachi said and wrapped his 1 arm around and the other one feeding her

"AWWW!! That's so cute I wish Pein would do that to me to" She said dreamily and Pein rolled his eyes at her just kissed her cheek

Then Hinata came to their table and Sakura introduced them to her and Hinata greeted them

"Hi may I borrow with Sakura-chan for awhile?" Hinata asked

The guys nodded Itachi looked at Sakura and she pouted

"Please Itachi-kun please" Sakura said with big cute eyes

"Ohh there he goes again with the over-protective-boyfriend-mode" Kisame said and chuckled and he glared at him

"Ok ok sorry dude just kidding" Kisame said nervously

"Aa" Itachi said let go of her

"Thank you so much Itachi-kun!" Sakura said and kissed his cheek and went off

"Ohhh kissy! Kissy Itachi like it!" Kisame said girly voice and glared at time again this time more worst and he shuddered and back away.

"Hn" He said and bites his favourite dango

* * *

**With Hinata and Sakura**

"Sakura-chan I would like to introduce you to my friends" Hinata said and smiled at her

"Really that would be so nice!" Sakura said and both of them made their way to the other table and also noticed Sasuke is sitting with someone he has brown hair pearl eyes similar to Hinata with brown girl sitting next to him, pine apple head who look lazy and a blonde girl keep on talking to him how lazy he is Sasuke and Naruto glaring at Sasuke.

"Hi guy this is my friend Sakura!" Hinata said/greeted

And they nodded back and greeted her except Sasuke since he knows her.

"Hi! Nice to meet you guys!" Sakura said bubbly

"Hi! Sakura I'm Ino" Ino said happily and hugged her

"Ino.....I think I know her?" Sakura thought

"Umm... are you Yamanaka Ino?" Sakura asked and Ino release her from the hug

"Umm...yeah why?" Ino said

"Cause I have a friend looks like you when I was 5" Sakura said

"NO WAY! IS THAT YOU SAKU-CHAN!" Ino said shocked

"Yeah it's nice to see you again" Sakura smiled

"OH MY GOD! It's really you!" Ino said and gave her a big bear crushing hug missing her old friend

"Hey Ino your friend is turning purple" Tenten said

"Ohh.... sorry" Ino said and let go of her

"By the way I'm Tenten" She said and shakes her hand and smiled at her

"Sakura I would like you to meet my cousin Neji" Hinata said

"Oh hi it's nice to meet you" Sakura said he smirks at her

"It's nice to meet you too" Neji said and lift her hand and kissed it

While Sasuke glared at him for kissing her hand and Itachi from far away wants to beat that guy to bloody pulp how dare he kissed her hand and touch what's his! All he could do is glared from afar and he also noticed that Sasuke too was glaring daggers at that said guy.

"So foolish little bro still likes _my_ Sakura" Itachi thought

* * *

"And this is Shikamaru" Ino said and tapped his head a little hard

"Ohh hey" He said lazily

"Ummm....hi" Sakura said and smiled at him

Soon they all talked at chat about stuff and recess is over and they all went to their classes soon time pass school is finished and they all bid goodbye and went their separate ways.

"Bye Sakura-chan see you again tomorrow" Hinata Ino and Tenten said and have a group hug guys just smirk at them broke the hug and went their separate ways.

Sakura with Itachi and Sasuke are left and Itachi hold Sakura's hand

"Little bro will be going somewhere so you just go home" Itachi said and he glared at his brother a little

"Bu-but where are we going?" Sakura asked and blushed

"Hn fine" Sasuke said and smiled at Sakura

And Itachi pulled her and walk to a different direction

* * *

"I hate her I hate her so much!!!" Ami shouted while her and Karin hiding on the bush

"Shhh!!! Quiet we might get caught" Karin said and bonked Ami's head

"Awww!" Ami said rubbed her sore head

"Anyway how do we get rid of that pink haired slut separated from my Sasuke-kun and your Itachi-kun?" Karin said/asked

"Hmmm... don't worry I got a plan" Ami said and smiled devilishly Karin just rolled her eyes

"_Don't worry Itachi-kun you'll be mine once I get rid of that pink haired slut"_ Ami thought and laughing evilly Karin just looked at her weirdly.

**

* * *

****With Itachi and Sakura**

"Where are you taking me Itachi-kun?" Sakura blushed still holding his hand

"You'll see" Itachi said and Itachi saw that she still blushed whenever his near her

"Are you still shy?" Itachi whispered to her ear

"Ummm... I-I bastard" Sakura said playfully and Sakura entwined her fingers with his and he smiled at what she did

"Yay you smiled!" Sakura said

"Hn?" Itachi said

"You're so handsome when you smile" Sakura said and poked his nose and flinched a little and people are looking at them commenting what a lovely couple they are and etc.

"Hn, come on let's go" Itachi said and pulled her and they run.

"Ahhhh... I-Itachi-k-kun choto-ma-mate!" Sakura said as they run as Itachi lead her to his special place

"Were here" Itachi said and carried her bridal style

"I-I-Itachi-k-kun!" Sakura blushed as she is being carried as Itachi walk to rocky high hill and set her down and Sakura look around and really amazed at what she saw a beautiful view of the city top of the hill is covered with grass on the ground and flowers and cherry blossom trees and what's more great the sunset is about to start.

"Wow it's so beautiful" Sakura said breathlessly

"You're more beautiful" Itachi said and wrapped his arms around her torso and turned her around and looked straight into her eyes she just blushed.

"I always come here when I have problems and relax and this is my special place" Itachi said and lean closer

"Did you bring her to here?" Sakura asked

"Please Sakura don't talk about her everything now is about you only you and besides you're the only person that I first bring here and I promise myself that I will bring my one true love here and meeting you is the best thing that ever happened to me" Itachi whispered truly

"Sakura I promise you this time..." Itachi said and lean in more closer till their foreheads and noses touched and cupped her cheek with on hand and his other around her waist.

"That I'll never leave you too ever again....Sakura.... I love you so much that I couldn't express it in so many ways" Itachi said and sealed his promise with a deep passionate kiss and Sakura immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and single tear fell on her eye and kiss him back and respond to his kiss and he licked her bottom lip asking for entrance and she let him entered and both of their tongues dance kiss each other with love, care, passion and the sunset started they are standing in the middle of the hill and the ray of the sunset reflected on them and it look like a spotlight like a real romantic movie and soon they parted with the lack of air and both smiled. Itachi wiped the tears in her face and she hugged him tighter.

Both of them seat under a cherry blossom tree to rest.

"Itachi-kun the sunset is beautiful" Sakura said and rested her head onto his shoulder and he put his one arm around her waist and rest his chin on her head

"Yeah but I said your more beautiful" Itachi said and kissed the top of her head.

"Hmmp" Sakura pouted cutely played with his hand with her fingers circling random patterns in it.

"Holding you feels so right" Itachi murmured and hold her tighter

"Hmmm.... Itachi I love you too so much" Sakura said smiled and both closed their eyes and cuddled each other and watch as the sunset finish....

**

* * *

****So how was it too lovey dovey? Please review and tell me what you guys think ok :D.**

**Also read my other stories:**

**Innocent love its ItaXSaku SasoXSaku DeiXSaku and SasuXSaku **

**I'm modeling with WHAT! WHO? UCHIHA SASUKE its SasuXSaku and ItaXSaku **

**Thanks for those who reviewed in my previous chapters I appreciate all of your reviews and thank you for all your support thank you again! All your suggestions are all open XD**

**_**

**_**

**_**

**OWARI**

**_**

**_**

**_**


	14. Karin and Ami’s plan and more! XD

I don't own Naruto

**For those who reviewed in my previous chapter thank you all so much XD**

**Sorry if I didn't update it cause of school :( **

**So anyway thank you so much and I would like to ask you guys if you like this story to go to rated M/matured or stick with T please tell me faster so I can decide :D I'm still also tell me for those who are reading I'm Modelling With WHAT! WHO? UCHIHA SASUKE! Tell me faster if you guys want to change the rating to M/matured or stick with T please and thank you so much!!! That's all :3**

**So here's chapter 14 **

**Chapter 14: **Karin and Ami's plan and more! XD

* * *

Recap:

"_Itachi-kun the sunset is beautiful" Sakura said and rested her head onto his shoulder and he put his one arm around her waist and rest his chin on her head_

"_Yeah but I said your more beautiful" Itachi said and kissed the top of her head._

"_Hmmp" Sakura pouted cutely played with his hand with her fingers circling random patterns in it._

"_Holding you feels so right" Itachi murmured and hold her tighter_

"_Hmmm.... Itachi I love you too so much" Sakura said smiled and both closed their eyes and cuddled each other and watch as the sunset finish...._

**

* * *

**Itachi and Sakura went home and just in time for dinner and Itachi's parents greeted them.

"Welcome back honeys just in time for dinner where did you 2 go hope you didn't rape Saku-chan" Mikoto said playfully

"Hn, Kaa-san" Itachi said and blushed a little and Sakura just blushed and bit her lip.

"No we didn't we just.... I a.... I'm...." Sakura stammered

"It's alright Saku-chan I'm just kidding" Mikoto winked

"Kaa-san were not eating tonight is that fine we are just really tired we'll just eat if were hungry" Itachi said respectfully and Sakura just look at him and blink and he just smiled at her

"Oh sure honey I understand" Mikoto said motherly

"Bye Mikoto-sama we'll be going now" Sakura said unsurely and Itachi carried her bridal style and carry her back to his room or should I say their room.

**

* * *

****In Itachi's room **

Itachi push her to the bed and kissed her lips, Sakura was shock and eyes wide and blushed and closed her eyes and she shyly kissed back at first and wrapped her arms around his neck and Itachi smiled as she responded back and he suddenly pulled away and Sakura whined that he broke the kiss

"Mou! So unfair Ita-kun" Sakura pouted and Itachi unbutton her school blouse and Sakura blushed and covered herself shyly and blushed

"Don't be shy Sakura" Itachi said huskily and started kissing her neck as Sakura moaned again

"De-mo...Stop....I you were not yet....ah...oh Itachi-kun!" Sakura moaned as he nipped a part of her sensitive skin and Itachi smirk as he found it and look up to see her flushed prettily and breathing heavily but to Itachi she just look so hot.

So hot he can't wait till they get married. He'll have to talk to his father about it.

Her moans and pleas are so addicting music to his ears it makes him want her more more of her.

"_MINE"_ Itachi thought possessively

Not anyone.

Not _even_ Sasuke

She was his and his alone...

Itachi was staring at her with love and lust filled eyes and Sakura looked at him innocently and bit her lip

"Itachi-kun..." Sakura whispered

Itachi lean down to her ear

"How about we start making our commitment like right now" Itachi said huskily to her and she blushed but shrugged it off and pushed him and straddled on top of him

"I think you should show me later Itachi-kun I'm tired" Sakura said and yawned and to his ear hotly and Itachi shivered at her breath and he almost moan but hold it back and he even had a freaking erection which a good thing Sakura didn't notice it would be so embarrassing.

Sakura got of him and lay down beside him

"Ita-kun I think you should take care of your problem in the shower" Sakura said and kissed him on the cheek and fell asleep and he glared at her playfully

"You'll pay for that Sakura" Itachi said and got off the bed and went to the showers

"Hmmm... Itachi-kun I love you" Sakura murmured as she sleeps and he smiled and glared down at his fucking erection.

Sakura Itachi were walking together holding hands and about to enter their next class (Sasuke doesn't have same classes with them) and let's not forget guys drooling over Sakura Itachi glaring the hell out of them you know girls just fainted the sight of him and some glared at Sakura jealous she has Itachi.

**

* * *

****With Karin and Ami **

"Hmmm... that pink haired slut is so gonna be embarrasses" Ami said and laugh like a demon

"Yeah very she should stay away from Sasu-kun and your Ita-kun" Karin said and smiled evilly

"So what did you put on the bucket anyway?" Karin asked

"I put some-"Ami didn't finished the sentence cause she heard a noise and people gathered there and see what's going on.

**

* * *

****With Itachi and Sakura**

Sakura and Itachi were walking and suddenly Sakura tripped on a thin string and a bucket of green slime powder few bricks went down but Itachi had really good reflexes and put his arms around her waist and hugged her and the bucket of slime fell at the ground with a loud thud.

Then he pulled Sakura up checking if she has any bruises cut and found none and he turned around and look all the students with his famous Uchiha death glare.

"Who the hell did that!?" Itachi said darkly and loudly and glared all the student

"I said who!?" Itachi said/shouted students just became nervous and froze especially Ami and Karin sweating

"Itachi-kun please stop no one got hurt see I'm fine" Sakura said and put her hand in his and Itachi is shaking with anger

"You could've gotten hurt" Itachi said looking down squeezed her hand tighter

"It's alright Itachi-kun just please calm down" Sakura said and he grabbed her and kissed her hard raw Sakura in front all of the students and he almost want to kill every student and in this school the ones who did that to Sakura he pulled away Sakura flushed

"I'm calm now" Itachi said grabbed her hand and seat down and Itachi look back and glared all the students and walk as if nothing happened.

**

* * *

****With Karin and Ami**

"Ugggg... I so hate her THAT THAT! PINK HAIRED SLUT! and what's worst he KISSED AND MADE OUT WITH! her in front of all!!! Ugggg!!!!!" Ami screamed outside the garden

"Let's just think of another plan" Karin said

"Hmmm.... yeah well I need to go home fast I want a bubble bath for Itachi-kun to smell my soft skin" Ami said and giggled it sounded like Uggg. I don't know eww... and went back to their class...

**

* * *

****So how was it please tell me and review!**

**Thank you so much again for those who reviewed in my previous chapter *hugs and kisses***

**Please review please please!!! :3**

**Oh and for those who are reading innocent love I'm on writers block on that story so sorry but I'll try to write more faster hope you guys still looking forward to my stories!**

**Also read my other stories:**

**Innocent love its ItaXSaku SasoXSaku DeiXSaku and SasuXSaku**

**I'm modeling with WHAT! WHO? UCHIHA SASUKE its SasuXSaku and ItaXSaku**

**Ba......bye!!!**

**_**

**_**

**_**

**OWARI**

**_**

**_**

**_**


	15. Is it over? Or not?

I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 15: **Is it over? Or not?

Recap:

"_Ugggg... I so hate her THAT THAT! PINK HAIRED SLUT! And what's worst he KISSED AND MADE OUT WITH! her in front of all!!! Ugggg!!!!!" Ami screamed outside the garden_

"_Let's just think of another plan" Karin said_

"_Hmmm.... yeah well I need to go home fast I want a bubble bath for Itachi-kun to smell my soft skin" Ami said and giggled it sounded like Uggg. I don't know eww... and went back to their class..._

Sakura and Itachi are in class listening to Asuma's lesson sitting together at the back and Itachi was of course holding her hand.

"What's your next class" Itachi whispered in her ear.

"Ummm...let me check" Sakura said and checked her schedule

"Social studies" Sakura said and Itachi sighed

"Naze? (Why?)" Sakura asked cutely and tilted her head.

"Cause I won't be with you" Itachi said and nipped her ear and Sakura stiffened a moan

"Ita-kun...not now.... where in cl-a-ss" Sakura moan out a little

"I just can't get enough of you" Itachi said and licked her earlobe and rubbed his hand up and down her thighs

"When did you become so cheesy" Sakura moan out little louder and blushing madly this time and the class and Asuma looked at them and Itachi pulled back a little

"Haruno-san are you alright? You seemed a little flush" Asuma said/asked

"No...Asuma-sensei Ah!.... I'm fine...." Sakura said and moan again because Itachi rubbed her thighs again

"Are you sure?" Asuma asked again

"Y-ye...yes" Sakura whispered

"Well ok then" Asuma went back to teaching

Itachi lean in her ear again and whispered

"You know lying is a sin that's a one point from hell" Itachi said hotly in her ear and licked it.

"You...B-ad" Sakura moaned out a little bit and moved away from him a little

Itachi chuckled "You like me bad baby" Itachi said and licked his lips

Sakura just rolled her eyes.

Sakura and Itachi walk out of the classroom finished the lesson with Asuma and walk to their lockers and saw Sasuke there and greeted him

* * *

"Hi! Sasuke-kun!" Sakura chirped

"HN, hey" Sasuke smiled at her and nodded to his brother for an acknowledgement and he nodded back.

"So what's your next class Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked

"Ummm...." Sasuke checked his schedule

"Social studies" Sasuke answered

"Yay that's great we have a class together Sasuke" Sakura jumped childishly Itachi just chuckled and wrapped his arms on her waist and buried his face on her ear

"Eh? Nani? Itachi-kun?" Sakura asked confused and cutely and Sasuke smiled at her cuteness

"Hn, just be careful ok and I love you after school let's all meet up at my classroom" Itachi said and hugged her tighter and whispered in her ear

"Aww... Itachi-kun love you to promise me we'll go to the park later the 3 of us and I made us a snack and eat there" Sakura said and Itachi place a chaste kiss on her lips and agreed and pulled away and the bell rang indicating they have next class and the 2 broke away and Sasuke and Sakura went to their classes leaving Itachi to his and look at Sakura and she looked back and smiled and mouthed I love you and he smiled and walk to his class.

* * *

Somewhere Karin and Ami are hiding in the closet and the door was half open so they could peeped what Itachi Sakura and Sasuke are doing.

"Move your feet" Karin said

"No you move" Ami said

"Oh no the bitch have my Sasuke-kun!" Karin whined

"Duh! She even kissed my Ita-kun in PUBLIC!" Ami shouted

"Aww!!" Karin said as the mop fell on her face

"Dummy! I already have a plan if Itachi won't hate Sakura and I'll make Sakura hate him" Ami said evilly

"How?" Karin asked

"I'll tell you" Ami whispered to her ear

"You're a genius it will really work" Karin said

"Well what can I say" Ami replied boasting

And another mop landed on Karin's head

"Aww!! That hurt"

"You're such a klutz" Ami said

"Why you!" Ami said and grabbed a bucket and stuffed it on Karin's face and Karin pushed her and the door opened and fell on the floor and to see a foot tapping and looked up to see Tsunade pissed off.

"Detention after school!" Tsunade said/shouted at them and gave them a slip and walk away.

"This is your fault!!!" Ami said/shouted

"Nuh! Uh this is your fault!" Karin said pointing a finger to her.

"You there get back to class!!!" Tsunade shouted

And both stand up and run and went back to their classes.

* * *

Sasuke and Sasuke were sitting down and listening to Ibiki's boring lesson it's just 5 minutes before freedom from school and Sakura can't take it anymore she bowed her head down in boredom and Sasuke looked at her.

"Sakura you-" Sasuke said and didn't finished his sentence cause Ibiki-sensei butted in

"Haruno and Uchiha no talking and no sleeping in my class and since you have a courage to sleep answer this question" Ibiki said

"What are the 4 largest islands in Japan?" Ibiki asked strictly and Sakura stand up and think

"Ummm.... Honshū, Hokkaidō, Kyūshū and....." Sakura forgot the last one

"And what Haruno?" Ibiki asked tapping his foot

"And....." suddenly the bell rang saved by the bell

"Maybe next time Ibiki-sensei" Sakura said and ran out of the classroom with Sasuke following suite behind her.

"You do know the last island is Shikoku" Sasuke said and smiled at her and walk to their lockers

"Yeah I do" Sakura said defensively to him.

"No you don't" Sasuke said back

"Fine I admit I forgot the last one" Sakura said and stuck out her tongue

"That's nice being honest for once" Sasuke said

"Are you telling that I lie allot"

"No" Sasuke said and chuckled

"Oh yeah laugh" Sakura glared at him playfully and they open their lockers and stuffed their books and closed it and walk to Itachi's classroom to meet up with him while Sakura holding the bentos she made for them 3

**

* * *

****With Itachi**

Itachi's class was finished and he was only the one left. He grabbed his bag and he was about to go out and meet up with Sakura and his brother to the get then Ami entered the classroom. (Ami sneaked out detention and she left Karin)

"Oh... Hi Itachi-kun" Ami greeted and batting her lashes which to Itachi was disgusting.

"Hn, hey" Itachi muttered

"I left my wallet here can you help me find it please" Ami said cutely and Itachi twitch a little

"Sure" Itachi sighed well he being nice started to find her wallet.

Ami smirked and started to walk closer to him while he's still finding her wallet (what a lame excuse really!) and Ami sneaked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his torso.

"Hmmm.... Itachi-kun" Ami said seductively

"Ami get off me" Itachi said sternly he didn't want to hit a girl

"But I don't want to" Ami said

"What about your wallet" Itachi said monotone

"Forget the wallet" Ami said and she pushed Itachi to the wall (EWWWWW!!!!! SORRY had to do this for the sake of story)

"Ami" Itachi said getting pissed off by now and pushed her away but she has a gripped on him and leans in closer to his face.

**

* * *

****With Sakura and Sasuke**

"I'm so excited I want to try the new ice cream stand there in the park" Sakura said excitedly

Sasuke just chuckled

"So what did you made anyway" Sasuke asked pointing to the bento while walking

"Ummm.... for you there is allot of tomatoes since you are really addicted to them" Sakura said giggling

"I'm not" Sasuke said

"Yes you are you like eat for 24/7" Sakura said

"Hn" Sasuke glared at her playfully and Sakura stuck her tongue out and continue to walk.

**

* * *

****With Itachi and Ami** **(EWWW!!! I hate! Ami)**

"Ami didn't I told you to get off me" Itachi said

"Don't wanna" Ami whined

"Hn" Itachi pushed her little rougher and dusted his clothes and Ami fell on the floor

"AWWW! That hurt so much Aww! My knee" Ami faked cry and look up to Itachi he just rolled his eyes and help her up and Ami lean to the wall and grabbed Itachi's head and kissed him and his eyes widen at the sudden and try to pushed her away but can't that bitch has a gripped on him.

**

* * *

****With Sakura and Sasuke**

"Well Sasuke what's your favourite flavour of ice cream?" Sakura asked childishly

"That's so random Sakura and childish and I don't really like sweets though" Sasuke said and chuckled

"Well I like strawberry well maybe when we go to the park I'll let you try ice cream" Sakura said and they made it to Itachi's classroom and Sasuke open the door and rolling his eyes at her childishness and his eyes widen and jaw dropped a little at the scene in front of him his brother kissing another girl.

"Sasuke-kun what happed why you're so quiet all a sudden....." Her words vanished when she looked to Sasuke's direction and dropped the bentos she made and her body began to shake eyes widen and tears started to form on her eyes.

"Why?" Sakura whispered and looked down

Itachi manage to push the slut away from him roughly and spoke

"Sakura this is not what you think" Itachi said and went to her

"Don't....stay away from me" Sakura said shakily

"Sakura I..." Itachi said

"No just get away from me... I.... I don't want to see you ever again!!! Everything was all lies from the start" Sakura shouted at him while tears falling from her eyes and her gripped her fist tighter

Itachi was out of words how can he tell her everything was plan by that bitch Ami.

"Sakura please just listen" Itachi said and came closer

"No don't come any closer" Sakura said and take a step backward

"Sakura just-" Itachi said and Sakura cut him of

"No Itachi I want you out of my life..." Sakura whispered not looking at him.

And came closer Itachi hugged her so tight like his life depended on her

"Please Sakura don't say that please" Itachi pleaded tears falling on his eyes

Sakura pushed him away and ran out of the classroom really fast.

While Sasuke just standing there shook his head on his brother and glared at him

"You said you wouldn't hurt her and make her cry" Sasuke said icily and ran after Sakura to see if she's alright

Itachi stand there and gripped his fist tight till his knuckles turn white and punch the wall hard and his hands bleeding from the contact to the wall and slumped down to the ground and buried his face to his hand

"Itachi-kun" Ami whispered

Itachi looked up and glared at her

"This is fault you **bitch!**" Itachi said angrily gripped her neck

"I did this for you! You Itachi-kun! So can get rid of that slut! Out of your life! So we can be together" Ami said and Itachi threw her to the ground roughly and Itachi glared at her and she stand up and hugged him.

"Itachi-kun don't go after her she's just a waste of time I love you Itachi! Stay with me please!" Ami begged as she hugged him from behind

"I will **never** like someone like **you**" Itachi said so darkly and icily and pushed her off him and didn't waste time with that bitch and ran after Sakura....

**

* * *

****So how was it you hate it?? Please review please!**

**And thank you for those who reviewed in my previous chapter!!! XD**

**Please read my new story Invisible to Visible and thank you!!! Again!!**

**Until then ba......bye!!!! XD**

**_**

**_**

**_**

**OWARI**

**_**

**_**

**_**


	16. Unexplainable Feelings

I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 16: **Unexplainable Feelings

Recap:

"_This is fault you __**bitch!**__" Itachi said angrily gripped her neck _

"_I did this for you! You Itachi-kun! So can get rid of that slut! Out of your life! So we can be together" Ami said and Itachi threw her to the ground roughly and Itachi glared at her and she stand up and hugged him._

"_Itachi-kun don't go after her she's just a waste of time I love you Itachi! Stay with me please!" Ami begged as she hugged him from behind_

"_I will __**never**__ like someone like __**you**__" Itachi said so darkly and icily and pushed her off him and didn't waste time with that bitch and ran after Sakura...._

* * *

**With Sakura**

Sakura kept running tears falling in her beautiful face and her legs carry her and kept running passing by allot of people her legs were like on auto pilot. Sakura stop to a forest were Sasuke Itachi and her always pick nick when it's weekend.

Sakura stop and bowed her head down "Why?......Why?! Is everything have to end like this?!" Sakura shouted and kneel down and buried her face to her hands and continue crying and suddenly it started to rain. She didn't care all she just stayed there in the forest floor getting wet.

"_Why? Why? Itachi...."_ Sakura thought and laid in the forest floor and cry

* * *

**With Sasuke **

Sasuke was running and finding Sakura but no luck he still didn't find her. He looked everywhere in the park the school garden girls bathroom and suddenly it rained.

"Shit, where is she?" Sasuke said/cursed and

"_Where else could she be?!"_ Sasuke thought worriedly

"_The forest!"_ Sasuke thought and ran the direction towards the forest to where they always pick nick.

* * *

**With Itachi**

Itachi was running really fast he too was searching for Sakura he also looked everywhere and no sign of her and he just noticed t just rained and gripped hand and turned into a fist

"Sakura where are you please be alright" Itachi thought worriedly single tear drop in his face and think where else could she be.

"_Up in the hill!"_ Itachi thought and ran to the place where he promised her not to leave her ever again and that promise will be kept in eternity.

He ran as fast as he can and he and climbed the top of the hill to see she is not there and cursed and kneel down and buried his face on his hands

"_Sakura....Where are you?"_ Itachi thought worriedly and sadly tears poring from his eyes onto his face.

* * *

**With Sasuke**

Sasuke reached the forest and searched for Sakura and he spotted something pink and immediately ran over there and saw Sakura lying in the forest floor and clothes all soaked.

"Sakura" Sasuke said crouch down and lift her up onto his lap

"Sasuke?" Sakura whispered

"Yes it's me now we've got to go home you need to rest" Sasuke said caringly

"No I don't wanna" Sakura said buried her face onto his chest and sobbed

"Shhh...Everything's going to be alright" Sasuke said and shushed her and wipe her tears away

"Please I don't want to go home right now Itachi might be there I don't want to see him yet" Sakura said gripped his shirt

"Well where do you want to go?" Sasuke asked

"I don't know just don't take me home yet" Sakura said and wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight and he hugged back and smiled

"Sasuke" Sakura said

"Thank you, thank you for being here with me always even though I didn't return your love and I'm sorry" Sakura said and started to sobbed again

"Shhh...It's alright I will always love you if it makes you happy then I'm happy and please don't cry anymore it hurt's to see you cry" Sasuke said and hugged her back

_Hurt's to see you cry...._

_Hurt's to see you cry...._

_Hurt's to see you cry Sakura...._

Itachi's voice rang in her head remembering what he said to her and she cried more.

"Shhh...Sakura don't cry anymore" Sasuke said and held her rocked her back and forth.

"_Arigato Sasuke-kun Itachi-kun I love you so much but I just can't face you right now"_ Sakura thought sadly

* * *

**With Itachi **

Itachi was walking down the street and not even bothering to know where his feet is taking him and he then noticed that it stopped raining and he was in the forest he remembered Sakura Sasuke and him always pick nick when it's always weekend and his thoughts vanished when he saw something pink

"_Sakura!"_ Itachi thought and he was supposed to ran over and comfort her and tell her everything but he saw his brother comforting her and frowned and glared and he gripped his hand tight knuckles turned white.

"_Well I guess Sasuke found her first I'll just talk to her later" _Itachi thought sadly and sighed and hide at back of the tree and he watch as the two leave and Itachi slip down the tree and put a hand in his forehead.

"Sakura I love you I...don't know what will I do without you" Itachi thought and stand up and made his way home to rest and take his mind off her of while.

* * *

**With Sasuke and Sakura**

Sakura and Sasuke were in the park and Sakura bought Ice cream for her and Sasuke and both sit on the swing.

"Are you alright now?" Sasuke asked

"Yeah sorry for ruining your clothes you don't even have to follow me you know" Sakura said and licked her ice cream

"Yeah but your important to me" Sasuke said and licked his ice cream

"Thanks, so do you like the ice cream?" Sakura asked

"Yeah it's not too sweet" Sasuke said

"I knew you'll like it" Sakura said smiling

"You smiled" Sasuke said

"What?" Sakura asked

"You smiled I always wanted to see you smile" Sasuke said

Sakura laughed "Thanks Sasuke I really owe you allot" Sakura said and licked her ice cream

"It's nothing" Sasuke said

'Sasuke can you push me?" Sakura asked

"Sure" Sasuke said and started to pushed

"Higher!" Sakura said laughing

Sasuke pushed her again

Sakura suddenly remembered Itachi and her in the swing

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Ita-kun push me" Sakura said childishly_

"_Hn" Itachi said and started to pushed her_

"_Higher" Sakura said giggling_

"_Very well my princess" Itachi said and pushed her higher_

"_Again!" Sakura said smiling Itachi was about to pushed her but instead he spun the swing around and kissed her on the lips and licked her bottom lip asking for entrance which she obliged and both dances tongues Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist and kissed her harder and deeper with love and parted with lack of air and both catch their breathes. Sakura blushing hard and Itachi smiling._

"_Again" Sakura whispered against his lips _

"_Hn, why not princess" Itachi said and kissed her again._

_Flashback ends_

* * *

"Sakura" Sasuke said

"Uhh....yeah" Sakura said her thoughts ended

"Do you want to go higher?" Sasuke asked

"No it's ok now Sasuke stop" Sakura said smiling at him

Sasuke sat down on another swing.

"Sakura are you still going to marry Itachi" Sasuke suddenly asked

"I-I....I don't...know" Sakura whispered

"Do you still love him" Sasuke asked

"Yes...I still love him" Sakura said in whisper

"Ohh" Sasuke said sadly and stand up

"Sasuke? Do you not want me to marry him" Sakura asked

Sasuke just looked away Sakura hugged him from behind

"Sasuke I still love him so much just give me time I might be able to love you back" Sakura said

Sasuke smiled a little "Come on its getting late we should get going" Sasuke said

"Wait can I sleep in your room temporarily I can't face him yet" Sakura said referring to Itachi

"HN, ok" Sasuke said and both went home.

* * *

**With Itachi**

Itachi went home and went upstairs to his room to find Sakura getting her stuff and Sakura noticed someone entered the room and thought it was Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun I'll be ther-"Sakura didn't finished her sentence because Itachi went over to her and hugged her from behind

"Sakura" Itachi hugged her so tight.

"Itachi let go of me" Sakura whispered

"Sakura please just listen to me I didn't kiss that slut Ami"Itachi said

"Itachi I just need time to think" Sakura said preventing her ears from falling

"What time you don't need anytime Sakura" Itachi said and spun her around so she could face him

"Pease just-"Sakura said not looking at him

"Sakura I love you I love you so much! I don't know what I will do without you! You made me go crazy" Itachi said seriously at her

"Itachi... I-I..." Sakura whispered then Itachi didn't let her finished immediately he crashed his lips on hers kissing her like he never did before he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her harder with passion, care, love and he licked her bottom lip asking for entrance and she suddenly obliged and let him in and wrapped her arms around his neck Sakura suddenly remembered what she is doing and broke away from the kiss and wipe her mouth.

"Itachi I-I... just leave me alone...for now" Sakura said and carry her stuff and get outside his room and closed it and slid behind the door.

_"Why?! Why?! Did I kiss back? Will it be alright if I cancel the engagement is Itachi is Itachi really telling me the truth"_ Sakura thought confused and hugged her knees.

* * *

**Ok so how was it? please tell me and review ok and to those who reviewed in my previous chapter thank you all so much!!!**

**Don't forget to R&R people :D**

**Also read my other stories please! **

**Well until then ba.....bye!!!!**

**~*HUGS AND KISSES AND POCKY'S TO YOU ALL*~**

**_**

**_**

**_**

**OWARI**

**_**

**_**

**_**


	17. Just one last kiss

I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 17: **Just one last kiss

Recap:

"_Sakura I love you I love you so much! I don't know what I will do without you! You made me go crazy" Itachi said seriously at her_

"_Itachi... I-I..." Sakura whispered then Itachi didn't let her finished immediately he crashed his lips on hers kissing her like he never did before he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her harder with passion, care, love and he licked her bottom lip asking for entrance and she suddenly obliged and let him in and wrapped her arms around his neck Sakura suddenly remembered what she is doing and broke away from the kiss and wipe her mouth._

"_Itachi I-I... just leave me alone...for now" Sakura said and carry her stuff and get outside his room and closed it and slid behind the door._

"_Why?! Why?! Did I kiss back? Will it be alright if I cancel the engagement is Itachi is Itachi really telling me the truth"__ Sakura thought confused and hugged her knees._

* * *

It was a Saturday morning Sakura woke up and felt someone's arms around her and looked up to find Sasuke and Itachi suddenly flashed in Sakura's head whenever she woke up and look up he say good morning and kiss her lips.

"_Itachi"_ Sakura thought sadly and sighed, Sasuke kissed her forehead "Good morning" Sasuke murmured and smiled at her "Ohayo" Sakura said, and both stand up, got dressed and showered separately, and went downstairs.

Sakura and Sasuke were walking downstairs and walk inside the kitchen and to find Itachi there sitting eating a dango and looked up and stopped what his doing and just stared at them and mumbled a good morning

"Morning" Itachi murmured and went back eating dango

Sakura just looked down avoiding eye contact and Sasuke just HN, Mikoto just walk inside the kitchen and greeted

"Good morning Sasuke-chan! And how are you 2 love birds?" Mikoto asked excitedly

Sakura loss appetite and excuse herself and walk out of the kitchen and went outside the garden.

"Hey is something-"Mikoto turned o Itachi and found that he's not here anymore Sasuke was walking slowly wanting to go away

"Nuh uh mister tell me what's wrong between them" Mikoto said tapping her foot

Sasuke stopped "Itachi cheated on Sakura" Sasuke whispered

"What Sasuke-chan I can't understand?" Mikoto said stepping closer

"I said Itachi cheated on Sakura" Sasuke said

"No it can't be!" Mikoto said eyes wide

"You have to get them back together! Sasu-chan!" Mikoto said shaking him

"Huh?" Sasuke said

Mikoto sighed "It's alright I knew Itachi will never cheat on Sakura-chan they will both figure it out soon" Mikoto said in a whisper and walk away.

"Wow is Kaa-san pmsing?" Sasuke thought and bite his tomato and went up to his room to find Itachi sitting on his couch and eating lays watching TV and smirk at his brother.

"Hey lil bro" Itachi said and a chip

"Don't you hey little bro me!" Sasuke said

"Why?" Itachi asked

Sasuke sighed "Ok what do you want?" Sasuke said and turn the TV off

Then Itachi became serious.

"Sasuke I love Sakura and I really want her back" Itachi said

"Yeah so" Sasuke said and grabbed a lays and bite it

"I didn't kiss that Ami slut ok she force me and- "Itachi said

"Ok I get it" Sasuke said

Itachi sighed "Will you help me?" Itachi said in whisper

"What can't hear you?" Sasuke said teasingly

"I said will you help me" Itachi said a little bit louder

"Oh what's this Aniki asking for help?" Sasuke said smiling evilly

"Fine I don't need your help" Itachi said glaring at him

"Just kidding sheesh ok Mom and Dad are going to work and I'm just going to go and hang with Neji so just talk to her ok and work things out" Sasuke said and went to his door open it and went out and closed the door.

Itachi sighed_ "Arigato Sasuke_" Itachi thought

Sasuke open the door again "By the way I'm thinking this is a chance for me to Sakura like me back but then again your my brother and yeah well good luck man" Sasuke said and closed the door

Itachi glared at the Sakura like and eyes soften at what Sasuke said at the last part.

* * *

**With Sakura**

Sakura was walking in the garden getting some fresh air and seat under a cherry blossom tree.

Sakura sighed, "Maybe I should tell them sooner that I'll end the engagement and move back to my house again" Sakura thought and looked down at the cherry blossom petal bracelet with pink diamonds on it that Itachi gave her birthday.

"Am I doing the right thing?" Sakura thought

"_NO you're not!"_ Inner said

"Well why you are here I thought I got rid of you," Sakura said

"_Well I just came back from Hawaii!"_

"Uhh...yeah" Sakura said weirdly

"_Never mind that you need to go back with our Ita-kun" _

"Ehhh! Why?"

"_I know you love him allot and your just denying the real feeling inside you" _

"Yeah but-"

"_Itachi promise us I know he will keep it and I know he didn't kiss that slut!"_

"I don't know...." Sakura thought and her inner sighed and walk away "_Sakura..."_ Inner whispered and vanished

"Sakura" someone said and she turned around to find Itachi standing there and quickly hide the bracelet and composed herself.

Sakura just blink "Itachi" Sakura whispered

"May I just talk to you for a awhile" Itachi said Sakura stand up and was about to leave and Itachi quickly grabbed her hand

"Let go jerk" Sakura whimpered and said really seriously not wanting to cry for him and looked down

"I just need to talk to you please," Itachi said pleadingly and his eyes showed allot of sadness

"What do we need to talk about" Sakura said shakily

"Please" Itachi said

Sakura sighed in defeat and seat down beside him a little away

"Sakura I-"Itachi said

"Itachi..." Sakura said seriously, "I'm cancelling our engagement it's really not working out and I will live in my house again tomorrow" Sakura said looking at him and whispered.

"No you can't Sakura I love you" Itachi said and embraced her tight Sakura just shocked and didn't return the hug and tears falling in her beautiful face.

"Itachi...I-I..." Sakura said "Shhh...Don't talk" Itachi said embracing her more Itachi broke away a little and cupped her face and kissed her.

Sakura was about to respond to the kiss and suddenly the image of Itachi kissing the slut appeared on her mind and broke away from the kiss.

"Itachi..." Sakura whispered looking down

"It will be the best for both of us" Sakura said in whisper

"_Is she really over me?"_ Itachi thought very sadly

Itachi just stared at her "Sakura if you wanted it to end I understand but there is something I want to do please" Itachi said leaning closer

"What is it first?" Sakura whispered

"Just one last kiss" Itachi said whispered

Sakura just nodded unconsciously and both lean closer and foreheads touch "Sakura...." Itachi said and their noses touch "I love you..." Itachi whispered and kissed her on the lips it was a simple peck on the lips no action this time it meant allot both closed their eyes and the kiss lasted for about 15 seconds and broke away panting.

"_Itachi I love you so much but I'm not ready yet" Sakura_ thought painfully

"Itachi"

"Sakura"

They both whispered and Sakura stand up, walk inside the room, and closed her eyes not wanting to cry.

"Sakura" Itachi whispered and single tear dropped his handsome face.

**

* * *

**

**So how was it? Please tell me :3 no worry's it will soon be an ITASAKU soon please tell your thoughts ok :D **

**Also, read my other stories and R&R please!**

**Thank you for those who reviewed thank super allot!**

**Ba...bye!**

**~*HUGS AND KISSES AND POCKY'S TO YOU ALL*~**

**_**

**_**

**_**

**OWARI**

**_**

**_**

**_**


	18. Go! Itachi Go!

I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 17: **Go! Itachi! GO!

Recap:

_Itachi just stared at her "Sakura if you wanted it to end I understand but there is something I want to do please" Itachi said leaning closer_

"_What is it first?" Sakura whispered_

"_Just one last kiss" Itachi said whispered_

_Sakura just nodded unconsciously and both lean closer and foreheads touch "Sakura...." Itachi said and their noses touch "I love you..." Itachi whispered and kissed her on the lips it was a simple peck on the lips no action this time it meant allot both closed their eyes and the kiss lasted for about 15 seconds and broke away panting._

"_Itachi I love you so much but I'm not ready yet" Sakura__ thought painfully_

"_Itachi"_

"_Sakura"_

_They both whispered and Sakura stand up, walk inside the room, and closed her eyes not wanting to cry._

"_Sakura" Itachi whispered and single tear dropped his handsome face._

* * *

Sakura woke up and early in the morning and fixed her stuff and Sasuke woke up and found Sakura packing her things

"Sakura" Sasuke asked sleepily and walk towards her

"Sasuke I'm sorry did I wake you" Sakura said sadly

"Yeah kind of but what are you doing don't tell me your leaving" Sasuke said sadly

"Yes" Sakura whispered

"No..." Sasuke said and hugged

"I have to please Sasuke and I've already discuss this with Mikoto and Fugaku-sama that I'm leaving" Sakura said closing her eyes fighting tears

"But Itachi loves you" Sasuke whispered

"I just…" Sakura sighed

"I just need to have time" Sakura said broking away from his hug and continue fixing things

"If you say so" Sasuke said sadly and went inside the bathroom and shower.

"Arigato Sasuke-kun" Sakura said and went downstairs with her stuff.

* * *

Sakura was downstairs ready to leave and Sasuke and his parents are there bidding goodbyes

"Sakura-chan do you have to go" Mikoto said sadly

Sakura just smiled sadly and Mikoto hugged her

"Aww…now I don't have a girl in the house e safe ok Sakura" Mikoto said motherly

"You're a wonderful girl Sakura thank you for being here with my son's" Fugaku said and Sakura bowed

"Well I guess it's time for me to go" Sakura said eyes watering _"No I shouldn't cry there's nothing to cry at"_ Sakura thought strongly

"And Sasuke-kun" Sakura said and went closer to him

"Arigato" Sakura said and kissed his cheek Sasuke blushed a little

"It's nothing" Sasuke said composing himself _"Man! Where the hell is Itachi he won't even come out in his room?" _Sasuke thought

"Well I better go bye" Sakura said and walk outside and went inside the limo and took one last looked at the mansion that she used to live and laughed with them and spent her special time with him…..Itachi….

"_Itachi-kun"_ Sakura thought sadly

Sakura wipe her tears away, went inside the limo, and took off.

* * *

Itachi was on his balcony watching Sakura talking and saying goodbye to his family and brother he felt really sad and broken inside.

"_Sakura…"_ Itachi thought and sighed

Just then Sasuke banged broke his door and entered inside

"Why! The hell you didn't go after her you BAKA!" Sasuke said and pushed Itachi to the wall

"Answer me!" Sasuke shouted

"Hn, why do I have to she's the one who said its over" Itachi said icily and denying that he don't love her anymore and pushed Sasuke off him and went downstairs

"And fix the door will ya" Itachi said coldly and left

"I know you still love her you have to follow her Itachi get her back!" Sasuke shouted

"Hn"

* * *

Next day it was school day news spread that the lead singer of Akatsuki Itachi Uchiha broke up with her girlfriend and they were the talk of the school.

Sakura was sitting in her desk and Itachi came inside and glance at her she looked down avoiding his stare. He seated and a different row and allot of gasp are heard and the news was true they broke up and allot of fan girls screamed and jump from joy and Sakura's fan boys did the same too.

"So the news is true"

"Yeah they broke up I will have Sakura now!"

"Ohh!!! Itachi-kun!!! Is going to be mine now"

They both just ignore the remarks and comments and as soon class has started and ended fast and the bell rang Sakura got up from her seat immediately and was stopped by the voice of her sensei

"Sakura you and Itachi are assign to clean the classroom remember" Kurenai said

"Hai" Sakura whispered and grabbed the pile of books and put it on the top of the shelf and Itachi grabbed the duster and started dusting.

No one even speak or even utter a word both are very quiet and Itachi secretly glancing at Sakura for once in awhile not to be caught.

He misses her he really do the way she hugged him call his name and her kisses her voice and her smile the scent of her, her beautiful emerald green eyes that he always got lost on every time they looked at eachother and everything about her he misses it badly.

Sakura was going to the top shelf and climb the small ladder and she suddenly tripped pile carrying a few books.

"Ahhh!" Sakura said waiting for the pain but nothing came and opened her eyes to find her saviour and blushed a little at the position that they are in.

Itachi's arms around her waist and their faces so close to each other can feel each other's breathe and both mesmerized by their eyes. They both lean closer.

"I-Itachi" Sakura whispered forgetting everything the room that they were supposed to clean all that matters now was the two of them.

Itachi did not speak he just lean closer until their noses touch and crashed his lips upon hers on a deep sweet passionate kiss, the kiss lasted for about 20 seconds, both parted, and Sakura pushed him away immediately.

Sakura touch her lips.

"Sakura I-I I'm sorry I didn't know" Itachi trailed off and pulled her closer

"Sakura please let me talk to you" Itachi said one more time

"Please" Itachi pleaded

"I'm sorry…" Sakura said and grabbed her things and running away from him tears falling her eyes

Itachi was left again he was not going to give up he just need a different approach that's it he got an idea.

_"That's it! that's what I'm going to do"_ Itachi thought smiling faintly _"Sakura I'm going to win you back"_ Itachi thought determined..

* * *

Sakura was inside her room listening to her iPod and she heard a rock throw on her balcony window and open it and saw Itachi there outside her house.

"Sakura I need to talk to you" Itachi said smirking at her

"Never what else do we have to talk about Mr. I'm so popular with the ladies!" Sakura said angrily at him

"Come on! Every girl would die to have me" Itachi said acting

"In your dreams!" Sakura said still mad at him for cheating on her

"Ok fine Sakura if you say do I'll not leave this spot until you talk to me" Itachi said and crossed his arms

"Fine I don't care" Sakura said and around and do something else

Hours pass Sakura checked if Itachi was still outside her house and found that he is still there.

"Are you going to talk to me now?" Itachi said waiting

"Whatever" Sakura said

"Aa" Itachi smiled at her Sakura missed that smile but she ignored it and went back to her room

Another hour pass and soon the sky turned gray and droplets of rain started to fall on the ground.

"_Hmmp I bet he already left"_ Sakura thought and check to find he is still outside waiting for her.

"Just go home!" Sakura shouted

"Not until you talk to me" Itachi said breathing hard, standing, because the rain falling hard

"You could get sick just go home you're wasting your time! There are other girls that you could play with!" Sakura shouted

"No I'll never leave you I LOVE YOU HARUNO SAKURA! I'll scream it even if I have to be laugh at I don't care what other people think" Itachi said getting shivered by the rain and put his arms around him to cover him more from the coldness

"I told you go home!" Sakura said being stubborn

Itachi did not answer and just smiled at her and he fell to the ground and fainted.

"Oh no! Tell me you're not serious!" Sakura said and rushed downstairs and picked up Itachi who was laying on the ground and carry him inside her house and went up to her room.

"You're such a stubborn bastard you know that" Sakura said scolding at him

"Yeah but I'm your stubborn bastard" Itachi whispered to her…

"_Itachi-kun!"_ Sakura thought and panicked of what she will do to a sick Itachi….

**

* * *

**

**So how was it like it? hate it! Please tell me and review, remember every review counts for me! :D**

**Also thank you for those who read and reviewed in my previous chapters! Thank you so much allot they help me allot and to write more!**

**Also read my other stories they are also nice and thank you again! :3**

**R&R**

**Ba...bye!**

**~*HUGS AND KISSES AND POCKY'S TO YOU ALL*~**

**_**

**_**

**_**

**OWARI**

**_**

**_**

**_**


	19. Sick Itachi what’s the 3 wishes?

I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 19: **Sick Itachi what's the 3 wishes?

Recap:

_Another hour pass and soon the sky turned gray and droplets of rain started to fall on the ground._

"_Hmmp I bet he already left"__ Sakura thought and check to find he is still outside waiting for her._

"_Just go home!" Sakura shouted_

"_Not until you talk to me" Itachi said breathing hard, standing, because the rain falling hard_

"_You could get sick just go home you're wasting your time! There are other girls that you could play with!" Sakura shouted_

"_No I'll never leave you I LOVE YOU HARUNO SAKURA! I'll scream it even if I have to be laugh at I don't care what other people think" Itachi said getting shivered by the rain and put his arms around him to cover him more from the coldness_

"_I told you go home!" Sakura said being stubborn_

_Itachi did not answer and just smiled at her and he fell to the ground and fainted._

"_Oh no! Tell me you're not serious!" Sakura said and rushed downstairs and picked up Itachi who was laying on the ground and carry him inside her house and went up to her room._

"_You're such a stubborn bastard you know that" Sakura said scolding at him_

"_Yeah but I'm your stubborn bastard" Itachi whispered to her…_

"_Itachi-kun!"__ Sakura thought and panicked of what she will do to a sick Itachi…._

* * *

Sakura panicked as she laid Itachi down her bed and his clothes dripping wet his shaking cause of the coldness and Sakura want to beat him for staying on the rain but that will have to wait.

"Cold…" Itachi murmured his cheeks red and brows furrowed wanting to find something warm

"_Oh no!"_ Sakura thought, _"I've got to undress him to prevent his coldness"_ Sakura thought worriedly and sighed

"Oh Itachi-kun" Sakura groaned and went to him and sat on the bed and bit her bottom lip and grabbed his hand and to pull him up and he gripped her hand and pulled her down and wrapped his arms around her waist and Sakura blushed hard.

"I-Itachi!" Sakura blushed and stuttered

"Let go of me I might get sick too you know!" Sakura said blushing hard

"Hn" Itachi murmured and hugged her tighter burring his face on her neck more

"It's warm now" Itachi murmured and Sakura blushed at what he said

"Sakura…" Itachi whispered on her neck she blushed when he said her name very affectionately. She really miss it the way he calls her name his hugs kisses everything Sakura can't live without it she can't even turn away from his mesmerizing onyx orbs she wanted to cry and but bit her lip from crying.

"I-I…lo…" Itachi eyes slowly dropped and loosen his grip on her waist and fell asleep. Sakura's face was sad, lifted herself up from him, and started to undress him.

Sakura blushed as she started to undo his shirt button and toss it away she blushed at his body it's been awhile since she saw his hot body and she started to take of his pants leaving him on his boxers and put him some of her dads clothes.

"Stupid Itachi! Why did he have to stay out in the rain! Now I have to do this!" Sakura said and went the bathroom to get towels and medicines for him Sakura got back, put a towel on his forehead, and check his temperature.

"_Oh man his temperature is high"_ Sakura thought worriedly and caress his face

"I better get some food then let him drink his medicine" Sakura mumbled and was about to leave her room to fix his food and suddenly Itachi grabbed her hand and she looked at him.

"What?" Sakura asked worriedly

"Sakura please don't leave…." Itachi said in whisper his eyes half open

"Don't worry I won't I'm just going to get some food for you kay" Sakura said her yes softening and caressed his hands and let go

"Ok?" Sakura said left….

* * *

Sakura went back to her room with the food and she sat on his side and help him up.

"Itachi" Sakura whispered

"Hn?" Itachi said dazed and a little bit dizzy.

"Eat you got to eat for you to gain strength so you can drink your medicine," Sakura said

"No" Itachi said like a little kid

"Come on eat!" Sakura said twitching a little

"Feed me" Itachi said smirking at her.

"No way Uchiha!" Sakura said

"Come on be considerate I'm sick" Itachi said coughing and playing more sick

"Cut the act Uchiha" Sakura said poked his nose and he flinched cutely _"Wow he is so cute!"_ Sakura thought not wanting to say it out loud

Itachi pouted a little turned away like a stubborn child

Sakura sighed, "Fine I'll feed you" Sakura said and feed him the soup

Itachi smiled "I have a very sexy nurse" Itachi said and swallowed the soup and smiled at her

"Whatever…." Sakura said and rolled her eyes smiled inside

"Well at least I have a hot patient….." Sakura mumbled and rolled her eyes

Itachi heard it and smiled and cupped her chin and feed her the dango that he bite.

"Hey!" Sakura said in surprise, Itachi pulled her to his lap, and he smirked at her.

"Nurse it hurts" Itachi said smiling

"Where?" Sakura asked smiling

"Here" Itachi said and grabbed her hand put it on his heart

"Well drink the medicine," Sakura said stating the obvious and playfully and handed him the spoon with the syrup in it

"Well say Ah" Sakura said feeding him the medicine

"No I'll drink if …" he said smiling

"If like what?" Sakura said curiously

"Like this" Itachi said and feed her the medicine and pushed her down the bed knocking the tray of food and it fell on the floor and kissed her.

Sakura was surprise at what he did and Itachi drank the medicine from her lips, swallowed it, kissed her more, and licked her bottom lip asking for entrance which she obliged she to longed fro this his kisses his touch love care words that make her special calm and unique.

Sakura moaned through the kiss and Itachi's raven hair framed around his face and tickling her face gently and Sakura closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him tighter.

Their tongues both dance and both put their emotions it and Itachi started to kiss her deeper and wanting to memorize every of her mouth if this is the last time he's going to kiss her he'll make it a kiss to remember.

Soon both parted from lack of oxygen and faced eachother breathing hard.

"Itachi-kun…." Sakura whispered face flushed

Itachi smiled at the suffix.

"Now looked what you've done you made a mess and now I'm going to get sick too!" Sakura said pushed him off her.

"Hn" Itachi said and rolled his eyes and laid down and pulled her down wrapped his arms around her waist and rest her head on his chest.

"Shhh…. Sakura I just want you to know that I never cheated and never will cheat on you" Itachi whispered

"Oh you think kissing me will be fine" Sakura said playfully

"Please" Itachi said

"Fine I believe you but…." Sakura said smiling evilly

"You forgive me and what's up with the but?" Itachi asked

"You have to grant my three wishes" Sakura said childishly

"Fine what is it?" Itachi said

"Let's start tomorrow" Sakura said

"Aa" Itachi smiled and kissed her forehead

"Itachi-kun I love you" Sakura said and drifted to sleep

"I love you too I'm glad everything's back to normal" Itachi said

"Yeah me to but you still have to grant my three wishes," Sakura said

"Aa princess" Itachi whispered

Sakura coughed "Itachi! Look I'm sick because of you," Sakura said

"Don't worry this time I'll be your hot nurse but now let's sleep you need rest" Itachi said

"Hmmp" Sakura said pouted

"_Aishteru Sakura"_ Itachi smiled and drifted to sleep…

**

* * *

**

**So what you guy's think?**

**R&R ok to those reviewed in my previous chapter thanks so much **

**Also read my other stories they are also nice and thank you again! :3**

**R&R**

**Ba...bye!**

**~*HUGS AND KISSES AND POCKY'S TO YOU ALL*~**

**_**

**_**

**_**

**OWARI**

**_**

**_**

**_**


	20. First wish!

I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 20:** First wish!

Recap:

_Soon both parted from lack of oxygen and faced eachother breathing hard._

"_Itachi-kun…." Sakura whispered face flushed_

_Itachi smiled at the suffix._

"_Now looked what you've done you made a mess and now I'm going to get sick too!" Sakura said pushed him off her._

"_Hn" Itachi said and rolled his eyes and laid down and pulled her down wrapped his arms around her waist and rest her head on his chest._

"_Shhh…. Sakura I just want you to know that I never cheated and never will cheat on you" Itachi whispered_

"_Oh you think kissing me will be fine" Sakura said playfully_

"_Please" Itachi said_

"_Fine I believe you but…." Sakura said smiling evilly_

"_You forgive me and what's up with the but?" Itachi asked_

"_You have to grant my three wishes" Sakura said childishly_

"_Fine what is it?" Itachi said_

"_Let's start tomorrow" Sakura said_

"_Aa" Itachi smiled and kissed her forehead_

"_Itachi-kun I love you" Sakura said and drifted to sleep_

"_I love you too I'm glad everything's back to normal" Itachi said_

"_Yeah me to but you still have to grant my three wishes," Sakura said_

"_Aa princess" Itachi whispered_

_Sakura coughed "Itachi! Look I'm sick because of you," Sakura sai_

"_Don't worry this time I'll be your hot nurse but now let's sleep you need rest" Itachi said_

"_Hmmp" Sakura said pouted_

"_Aishteru Sakura"__ Itachi smiled and drifted to sleep…_

* * *

Sakura woke up to find Itachi's not beside her she looked around to see he is not around and she sighed

"That jerk must left already," Sakura mumbled

Got of the bed and went downstairs to smell the aroma of food that leads in her mini kitchen and her mouth started to water at the smell of the food and she peeped on the kitchen

To find a very cute Itachi wearing the kitchen apron and he had a very serious plastered on his face.

He's hair tied in his usual ponytail and a little messy this time and it brings out more of his hotness and his eyes his very deep onyx eyes.

Sakura giggled silently and to Sakura he looked so Kawaii.

"That's so sweet of him," Sakura thought happily blushing a little

"_Yeah girl we are so lucky to have him and by the way what's up with the 3 wishes?"_ Her inner asked

"Ummm… I don't know maybe I'll change my mind if I don't want to" Sakura mentally shrugged

"_Hmmm kay go Sakura let's make out with him"_ Her inner said and vanished

"Shut up!" Sakura shouted mentally

Sakura's thoughts ended and she tip toed silently crept up behind him and wrapped her arms around his torso kissed his cheek and up to his jaw and ear.

"Ohayo" Sakura greeted cheerily

"Aa, Morning" Itachi smiled sexily at her Sakura almost melted on the spot

"So watcha cooking?" Sakura asked and peeped on his shoulder to find him cooking pancakes, eggs bacons, ramen, onigiri, dango, fruits and lots more.

"Wow that's wow" Sakura said and awe

Itachi smiled "Does it suite you liking?" Itachi asked and turned the stove off and spun himself around and pushed her to the kitchen counter.

"Of course" Sakura said and Itachi lean, captured her cherry pink lips, and wrapped his arms around her waist Sakura moaned through the kiss and pulled his tie off his hair and let her fingers laced through his soft hair.

"I-Itachi-kun! Ahh…" Sakura moaned through the kiss and gripped his hair tighter and Itachi growled at her eagerness, pulled away from the kiss, and started trailing kissing on her neck Sakura tilted her head to the side and gave him more access to her neck and Itachi bit on her neck

Sakura gasped and moaned as he started to suck her neck and pulled away smiling at his satisfaction.

He leans down on her ear and whispered "_Mine_" He growled and licked her lobe and Sakura put a hand on his chest.

"Itachi-kun I'm hungry feed me" Sakura said pouting her stomach grumbling and Itachi grabbed a piece of strawberry and feed it to her and she sucked his finger and released it with a loud pop.

Sakura giggled and grabbed the dango and put one in her mouth getting bolder she cupped his face and crashed her mouth to his

Both taste the sweetness of the dango inside her mouth Sakura moaned as Itachi massaged her and caressing her curves

She gasped and squeezed her ass and Itachi took this opportunity and slid his tongue deeper tasting the sweetness and he loved it nothing same time with kissing Sakura and eating the dango from her mouth was a very hot way he loved it was bold move.

Itachi broke the kiss away and both panting.

"That was delish!" Sakura said smiling

"Aa, very" Itachi smiled

"So have you changed your mind about your 3 wishes?" Itachi asked

"I don't know" Sakura said playfully

"Well…." Sakura said

"Well what?" Itachi asked

"My first wish is-" Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck

"Hn?" Itachi asked

"It's only simple I bet your going to like it no love it" Sakura said combing his hair between her fingers.

Itachi's eyes glazed with interest and smirk at her and pulled her closer wrapping his arms around her slim waist caressing her curvy hips and Sakura let out a moan his soft feather light touches makes her go wild.

"What is it?" Itachi asked leaning closer.

"it's simple my first with is-" Sakura said and leaning closer

"Kiss me.." Sakura purred and lean in and kissed his lips and Itachi was king of surprise not expecting much of her wish

He smirk to the kiss and kiss her back getting more heated Itachi licked her bottom lip asking for entrance which she granted with no hesitate he slid his tongue inside her cavern loving the taste of the dango that still lingered inside her mouth and Sakura moan and wrapped her arms tighter.

Itachi slid his tongue in a different faster tempo, Sakura wrapped her legs on his torso, and Itachi carried her and pushed her to the kitchen wall still not breaking the kiss.

'Nnnn….Itachi-kun" Sakura moaned and gripped his hair tighter

Itachi growled loving her pulling his hair in such a very arousing way and kissed her deeper and his right hand travelled and cupped one of her clothed breast and Sakura moaned and gasped and Sakura broke the kiss immediately not wanting to go far.

Sakura broke away and both panting and face flushed hard Itachi had a cute little pout on his face for stopping the kiss.

"You know I only said kiss me ya know" Sakura said blushing and Itachi put his arms between her trapping her to the wall and put her hands above her so he cpuld see more of her.

"Yeah but you enjoyed it you even said I'm a better kisser than Sasuke" Itachi said cockily

"Oh there you go again blabbering about how a good kisser you are" Sakura said rolling her eyes at her boyfriend

"So want another one?" Itachi asked hotly against her ear Sakura blushed and shivered at his cool hot breathe.

Sakura composed herself and looked at him straight in the eye still blushing

"N….no" Sakura said hesitantly blushing

"Really?" Itachi asked taunting her losing his grip on her arms

"Oh shut up" Sakura said playfully

"Ok fine so what's the second wish?" Itachi asked leaning closer

"Hmmm…. The second" Sakura said leaning closer

"Do you want to know?" Sakura said licking her lips teasing him

"Yes" Itachi whispered hotly

"Well….-" Sakura started

"You've got to catch me first!" Sakura shouted the last part and escape under his grasped and started to ran away from him

"Sakura" Itachi groaned he hated this game but then again he always win and always get what he wants after all he's Uchiha Itachi.

Sakura stuck her tongue out "Catch me if you can" Sakura taunted like a kid

Itachi smirked "Oh game on" Itachi said and started to chasse after Sakura….

* * *

**So I know the wish of Sakura sucked oh well please review and thank you again for those who reviewed in my previous chapters thank you so much **

**Please wait for the next chapter and Sakura's second wish *wink***

**Also read my other stories they are also nice and thank you again! :3**

**R&R**

**Ba...bye!**

**~*HUGS AND KISSES AND POCKY'S TO YOU ALL*~**

**_**

**_**

**_**

**OWARI**

**_**

**_**

**_**


	21. Second wish :D

I don't own Naruto

**Yo! Hi, to all readers first I would like to thank you guys for giving me all amazing reviews XD thank you so much!**

**And sadly, this story will end in a few more chapters sorry… very sorry**

**Anyway, please enjoy reading this story thank you again so much!**

**And there might be a lemon in other chapter's cause so many are for it LOL!**

**Anyways here is chapter 21! **

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 21: Second wish :D

_Sakura broke away and both panting and face flushed hard Itachi had a cute little pout on his face for stopping the kiss._

"_You know I only said kiss me ya know" Sakura said blushing and Itachi put his arms between her trapping her to the wall and put her hands above her so he could see more of her._

"_Yeah but you enjoyed it you even said I'm a better kisser than Sasuke" Itachi said cockily_

"_Oh there you go again blabbering about how a good kisser you are" Sakura said rolling her eyes at her boyfriend_

"_So want another one?" Itachi asked hotly against her ear Sakura blushed and shivered at his cool hot breathe._

_Sakura composed herself and looked at him straight in the eye still blushing_

"_N….no" Sakura said hesitantly blushing_

"_Really?" Itachi asked taunting her losing his grip on her arms_

"_Oh shut up" Sakura said playfully_

"_Ok fine so what's the second wish?" Itachi asked leaning closer_

"_Hmmm…. The second" Sakura said leaning closer_

"_Do you want to know?" Sakura said licking her lips teasing him_

"_Yes" Itachi whispered hotly_

"_Well….-"Sakura started_

"_You've got to catch me first!" Sakura shouted the last part and escape under his grasped and started to ran away from him_

"_Sakura" Itachi groaned he hated this game but then again he always win and always get what he wants after all he's Uchiha Itachi._

_Sakura stuck her tongue out "Catch me if you can" Sakura taunted like a kid_

_Itachi smirked "Oh game on" Itachi said and started to chasse after Sakura…._

* * *

Sakura was panting and put a hand on the wall and stayed alert for might Itachi came in and catch her.

"Sakura" Itachi murmured walking nearer to her door room.

Sakura suddenly heard light footsteps _"Oh No!"_ Sakura thought and suddenly she realize she's in her room and Itachi opened her door and saw her sweating covered in sweat and her clothes sticking to her showing her delicious curves.

"Itachi-kun!" Sakura said surprised and composed herself.

"Hn" Itachi said amused and walked closer to her he was about to pin her to the wall and ravage her for making him chasing her for an hour.

"Uh! Well…." Sakura said face flush and started running around her room.

Itachi smirked _"This is going to be easy"_

After a minutes or seconds of chasing her Itachi caught her wrists and pinned them up with his right hand his left hand beside her curvy waist and he push her to her bed and with him on top of her and Itachi smirking at his victory.

Sakura pouted "Mou, you cheater" Sakura whined struggleling.

"Aa" Itachi rolled his eyes at her childishness.

"Itachi-kun" Sakura said with big eyes.

"Hn?" Itachi asked.

"Can we start over?" Sakura asked with big cute eyes.

"Hn, No" Itachi smiled and eyed her up and down.

Sakura pouted her way free from his grip but too bad it didn't work.

"Fine you want my second wish" Sakura said.

"Aa" Itachi said.

"Ok let me think" Sakura said and put a finger to her lip which he found do cute and adorable.

It's been a minute they still in the same position.

"Sakura" Itachi said.

"but I'm still thinking don't want to waste my 2nd wish ya know" Sakura said like a child.

Itachi sighed "Make it fast so we can get this over with" Itachi frowned cutely wanting to get finish.

"Awww! Itachi-kun's getting grouchy-" Sakura said and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

"—Don't worry I know what my second wish is—" Sakura said and lean on his ear and licked it.

He growled a little at her boldness.

"—My second wish is—" Sakura whispered against his lips.

Itachi eyes her lips very carefully and she licked her bottom lip teasing him he groaned.

"—For you to—" Sakura said tracing his face with her index finger tracing his forehead, eyes, nose, cheek and lastly his lips his gorgeous kissable lips that lips is a god that she always respond to his kisses and you can't blame him for a very good kisser.

Sakura put her right hand up and grasped his silky black locks between her slim fingers and grabbed loosen his hair tie and toss it on the floor booth not caring where it landed all his hair framed his beautiful god like fave and some tickled her face and toss it on the floor booth not caring where it landed.

Sakura then combed his hair between her fingers and pulled it up a little hard but no to hard, to hurt him she leans up and place a chaste kiss in his lips.

Sakura pulled away gently looking to his eyes and bit her bottom lip and pulled him down so that their foreheads touching and rubbed her nose in a very gentle way.

"—Catch me again!" Sakura said and pushed him down the bed and straddled on top of him and smiled innocently yet evilly down to him.

Itachi was shocked a little at what she did and composed himself quickly he was about to hold her waist to not let her escape but Sakura started to run and got out of the room.

"Catch me if you can Itachi-kun!" Sakura's voice echoed through outside.

"Sakura" Itachi said in disappointment of her 2nd wish but oh well he loves catching her but this time he'll make sure of it.

Itachi smirked "I always get what I want Sakura" Itachi whispered possessively.

**

* * *

**

**I know the second wished suck right? **

**Sorry for the slow update I have blame it on school I know it's my fault for not updating fast hope you keep reading and sorry cause I've still got other's story to catch anyways thank you so much!**

**Thank you so much for those who reviewed in my previous chapters thank you so much always remember R&R **

**Read and review ok? **

**Please tell me your thoughts I would appreciate for those who read and reviewed in this story once again thank you**

**And oh yeah this story is a little coming to an end sooner but please don't stop reading ok please :D and there might be a lemon in the next chapter I'm still not sure ok just keep reading guys!**

**Thank you!**

**Also read my other stories they are also nice and thank you again! :3**

**R&R**

**Ba...bye!**

**~*HUGS AND KISSES AND POCKY'S TO YOU ALL*~**

**_**

**_**

**_**

**OWARI**

**_**

**_**

**_**


	22. Wish granted!

I don't own Naruto

**Sorry! I updated so slow cause of school stuff blame them and I really noticed that I don't update very fast in all my stories cause of school sorry! : (**

**GOMEN!**

**Anyways here's chapter 22 please read and review! :D**

**Chapter 22: **Wish granted!

_Itachi sighed "Make it fast so we can get this over with" Itachi frowned cutely wanting to get finish._

"_Awww! Itachi-kun's getting grouchy-"Sakura said and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer._

"—_Don't worry I know what my second wish is—" Sakura said and lean on his ear and licked it._

_He growled a little at her boldness._

"—_My second wish is—"Sakura whispered against his lips._

_Itachi eyes her lips very carefully and she licked her bottom lip teasing him he groaned._

"—_For you to—" Sakura said tracing his face with her index finger tracing his forehead, eyes, nose, cheek and lastly his lips his gorgeous kissable lips that lips is a god that she always respond to his kisses and you can't blame him for a very good kisser._

_Sakura put her right hand up and grasped his silky black locks between her slim fingers and grabbed loosen his hair tie and toss it on the floor booth not caring where it landed all his hair framed his beautiful god like fave and some tickled her face and toss it on the floor booth not caring where it landed._

_Sakura then combed his hair between her fingers and pulled it up a little hard but no too hard; to hurt him she leans up and places a chaste kiss in his lips._

_Sakura pulled away gently looking to his eyes and bit her bottom lip and pulled him down so that their foreheads touching and rubbed her nose in a very gentle way._

"—_Catch me again!" Sakura said and pushed him down the bed and straddled on top of him and smiled innocently yet evilly down to him._

_Itachi was shocked a little at what she did and composed himself quickly he was about to hold her waist to not let her escape but Sakura started to run and got out of the room._

"_Catch me if you can Itachi-kun!" Sakura's voice echoed through outside._

"_Sakura" Itachi said in disappointment of her 2nd wish but oh well he loves catching her but this time he'll make sure of it._

_Itachi smirked "I always get what I want Sakura" Itachi whispered possessively._

* * *

Itachi had been chasing Sakura for about 30 minutes he was tired but he smiled he does loves challenges.

"Sakura" Itachi murmured and went down silently to find Sakura in the living room with her back faced around him.

He quickly slowly quietly sneaked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on top of her head and they fall and landed on the soft leathered couch.

"Huh? Itachi?" Sakura said confused then.

"No fair!" Sakura pouted and they both landed on the couch and Sakura's hair bounce and fly around her face and to Itachi she just looked so beautiful with her long pink hair sprawled around her, her glossy plump lips that are pouty wanting to be kiss, her luscious curvy hips that he always want to caress, her voice the way she says his name so softly, gently full of love and affection for him, and her eyes her deep emerald eyes that held deep emotion love, lust, affection, need, that he never get tired to gaze at.

"Itachi-kun" Sakura said softly as she calmed down and caress his face with her right hand.

"Hn" Itachi murmured.

Sakura squeezed Itachi hand and pulled him closer so their foreheads touching.

"Sakura what's your final wish?" Itachi asked softly dark and huskily to her and his minty breath fanning all over her face.

Sakura didn't answer she just pulled him closer and started planting kisses on his neck nipping, licking, biting it softly.

Itachi was a bit taken at first then cooled down.

Sakura stopped kissing his neck flipped him over so he was lying on his back and with her on top of him and she began to lose his black tie and unbutton 3 of his shirt buttons and started kissing his neck again.

"Sakura" Itachi groaned.

"Itachi-kun touch me…' Sakura said between kisses and put and laced her left hand with his hair and combed t between her fingers until she found his hair tie and tugged it a bit to loosen and tossed it away and grabbed then fisted full of his hair and pulled hair roughly not too hard to hurt him.

"Sakura" Itachi growled not in pain but in pleasure.

"Shh…" Sakura shushed him and kissed his lips and licked his bottom lips asking for entrance and he growled at her boldness and let her in and soon both of them explored each other's mouth then Sakura broke away panting a little then sucked his chin and licked all the way down to his jaw, neck and begun sucking his pulse.

"Feel me…." Sakura whispered seductively and pin his right hand up holding him down.

"Take me…" Sakura placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Taint me…" Sakura moaned on his ear he growled

"Make…"Sakura said hotly.

"Love…" Sakura moaned and licked his earlobe.

"To me…" Sakura said begging and squeezed his hand and bit her bottom lip eyes dilated with lust.

"Sakura you don't know what you're saying" Itachi said trying to control himself.

"Onegai" Sakura moaned.

"Itachi-kun taint me make love to me…." Sakura said

"Sakura I can't I don't want to hurt you" Itachi said closing his eyes fighting his urges.

"I don't want to hurt you" Itachi said again looking to her eyes.

"Itachi-kun that's my final wish grant it please" Sakura said her gaze held so much need lust in need of affection and in love.

Itachi breathed deeply and closed his eyes lean closer and Sakura was about to expect a kiss and she to closed her eyes but nothing came and she squeal as he grabbed her hips and flipped her over so he was on top.

"Wish granted princess but I get to be on top" Itachi smirked at her.

"That's so unfa-"Sakura's words were cut off by a soft pair of lips…

**

* * *

**

**Sorry it took so long so tell me what you guys think?**

**Remember read and review love to hear all your thoughts about this story! :D**

**And apologize there's no lemon I got tired of writing and decided to end it here.**

**But if you guys want a lemon read my story if you guys like SasuSaku pairing it's a nice story but if you guys only like it.**

**And please wait for the next chapter thank you read and review! Ok!?**

**Thank you!**

**Also read my other stories they are also nice and thank you again! :3**

**R&R**

**Ba...bye!**

**~*HUGS AND KISSES AND POCKY'S TO YOU ALL*~**

**_**

**_**

**_**

**OWARI**

**_**

**_**

**_**


	23. Surprise!

I don't own Naruto

**GOMEN! I update so late and sorry I have exams back then but now I'm free!**

**But yeah I'm still won't be updating fast cause off school yeah blame them **

**I still have 3 stories on going so sorry! GOMEN!**

**Here's chapter 23**

**Chapter 23: **Surprise

_Recap:_

"_Make…"Sakura said _

"_Love…" Sakura moaned and licked his earlobe._

"_To me…" Sakura said begging and squeezed his hand and bit her bottom lip eyes dilated with lust._

"_Sakura you don't know what you're saying" Itachi said trying to control himself._

"_Onegai" Sakura moaned._

"_Itachi-kun taint me make love to me…." Sakura said_

"_Sakura I can't I don't want to hurt you" Itachi said closing his eyes fighting his urges._

"_I don't want to hurt you" Itachi said again looking to her eyes._

"_Itachi-kun that's my final wish grant it please" Sakura said her gaze held so much need lust in need of affection and in love._

_Itachi breathed deeply and closed his eyes lean closer and Sakura was about to expect a kiss and she to closed her eyes but nothing came and she squeal as he grabbed her hips and flipped her over so he was on top._

"_Wish granted princess but I get to be on top" Itachi smirked at her._

"_That's so unfa-"Sakura's words were cut off by a soft pair of lips…_

* * *

Sakura woke up and smiled to find Itachi her lover sleeping beside her arms wrapped around her waist and his head buried on her glossy pink hair.

Sakura looked up and blushed remembered their hot passionate night together and heat rise to her cheeks harder and her thoughts were cut off by a soft pair of lips pressed up against her and licked her bottom lip asking for entrance which she granted and both tongue dance in rhythm and Itachi started to be dominant and went on top of her and pink her arms up above her head and kissed her deeper and Sakura started to get bolder and kiss him deeper to match his dominance.

The kiss went on and Sakura was the first one to break the kiss and gasped for air.

"Itachi-kun" Sakura whispered blushing touching her swollen lips.

"Good morning" Itachi said in his deep dark loving voice and caressed her right cheek and nuzzled his nose against hers.

Sakura giggled.

"Hn?" Itachi questioned.

"Nothing… It's just your so very sweet I wish you wake up me up every day like this" Sakura whispered the last part blushing hard. **(Come on people Itachi is hot I don't mind waking up everyday being mouth rape by him Lol just kidding XD.)**

"Aa. You mean like this" Itachi said smiling up down to her and gave and lean down and kissed her again.

"Itachi-kun…stop…I…you…Ahhh" Sakura said and moaned between kissed and Itachi pulled away smirking at her.

"I take it back" Sakura said playfully.

"Are you sure?" Itachi teased.

"NO" Sakura said and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips and pushed him down the bed and pulled the covers up to her.

"Sakura?" Itachi questioned.

"Hmmm?" Sakura said.

"Don't hide come on your still shy about it I've already seen your body" Itachi said smirking.

"But I'm naked you have your boxers on" Sakura pouted popping her head out the blanket.

Itachi sighed being the gentle man he was.

"OK fine I'll turn around while you go shower and get dress ok" Itachi said smiling gently.

"Promise?" Sakura said.

"Promise" Itachi said and kissed her forehead.

"Pinky swear?" Sakura asked again sticking her pinky out.

"Yes, pinky swear" Itachi said and joint their pinky's together.

"Ok so you can turn around now Itachi-kun" Sakura said.

"Aa" Itachi said and turned around.

Sakura stand up and made her way to the bathroom and showered.

* * *

Sakura was done showering and walk out of the bathroom to find Itachi not there anymore and went downstairs and smelled food and everything was set all the food and drinks.

Sakura smiled and from behind Itachi wrapped his arms around her slim waist.

"Sakura" Itachi breathe her wonderful scent.

Sakura blushed.

"Itachi-kun don't you think your parents are worried and well since we not in school today" Sakura smiled and giggled.

"I don't really care about school but my parents especially Kaa-san is worried sick about me" Itachi said.

"Maybe you should go home and settle things" Sakura said

"Hn, you're more important" Itachi murmured

Sakura blushed.

Itachi carried her to the table and place her on top of it and grabbed piece of bacon and feed it to her and Sakura blushed at the sudden gesture and Itachi lean and bit some of the bacon on her mouth soon the bacon was only little left he was just about to lean in and capture her cherry lips and suddenly his cell phone rang and the two parted and Itachi growled a little at the disturbance.

"Eat first kay" Itachi said and kissed her forehead.

"Hmmm…" Sakura nodded in agree.

Itachi picked up his phone and answered it.

"Hello" Itachi answered.

"_Itachi"_ His dad said.

"Otou-san" Itachi said knowing the voice.

"_Yes It's me I need to talk to you and your manager called he said about the concert and where are you anyway you're not in school?"_ Fugaku asked concern and worried.

"I'm at Sakura's" Itachi stated.

"_I thought you 2 broke up" _Fugaku said a little surprised

"I love her so much Tou-san" Itachi said seriously.

"_Very well then so the engagement is still on and I need to talk to you so please go home now your mother is worried sick about you and please tell Sakura I said hi" _Fugaku said

"Aa" Itachi said and closed his phone and went back to the kitchen to find Sakura eating.

"Sakura" Itachi murmured and bit some dango.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"I need to go Otou-san called and he needs to talk to me and Kaa-san is worried sick 'm sorry" Itachi said.

"I understand and don't say sorry" Sakura smiled and cupped his cheek and kissed him deeply and pulled away.

"Call me?" Sakura asked smiling.

"Of course" Itachi said and got dressed and kissed her forehead goodbye and left.

* * *

**Uchiha mansion**

Itachi arrived and 20 minutes and made it to the mansion and went inside to find Sasuke, Fugaku and Mikoto in the living room.

"Itachi-kun my baby are you alright?" Mikoto asked rushing and hugging the eldest Uchiha.

"I'm fine Kaa-san" Itachi said gently.

"I'm so worried where have you been?" Mikoto asked worriedly.

"I'm at Sakura's house I got back with her again" Itachi said.

"Hn, congrats" Sasuke said smirking and nodded at his brother in acknowledgment and both knuckle touch coolly and walk away.

"Aa"

"Itachi my son your manager called said that tomorrow you and your band will have a big concert at the Tokyo underground bowl at 10" Fugaku said

"Hai I know but Tou-san can I talk to you and mom about me proposing to Sakura" Itachi said professionally.

"Sure son no problem with that"

Mikoto jump in joy "YEAH!"

"So when are you gonna propose to her?" Mikoto asked.

"I was thinking…" Itachi said-

"Don't worry son just go and propose to her whenever you like" Fugaku said

"Yes honey I believe in you do it the Uchiha way honey" Mikoto cheered

"Arigato" Itachi said and bowed respectfully and went upstairs to his room

* * *

**Inside his room**

Itachi grabbed his cell and called Sakura.

"**Hello"** Sakura answered.

"_Hey"_ Itachi said coolly.

"**Oh so it's you"** Sakura said.

"_What not happy to hear me?"_ Itachi teased.

Sakura rolled her eyes **"Cocky as ever"** Sakura said.

"**So why'd you call?"** Sakura asked looking up the sky in her balcony.

"_Umm… just wondering I have a concert tomorrow night I want you to come"_ Itachi said

"**I'd love too"** Sakura said excitedly.

Itachi smiled and twirl the ring between his fingers that he want to slid in her finger gently.

"_I need you to be there at 10pm at Tokyo underground bowl"_ Itachi said

"**Sure…"** Sakura said

"_So…"_ Itachi trailed off.

"**Well goodnight"** Sakura said.

"_Goodnight"_ Itachi said gently.

"**Bye"** Sakura was about to hung up-

"_Sakura…"_ Itachi said

"**Yes?" **Sakura asked.

"_I love you"_ Itachi said passionately,

"**I love you too goodnight"** Sakura said lovingly.

"Sweet dreams" Both whispered and hung up…

* * *

**So what do you guys think and again sorry for the late update :D**

**Please read and review I would really love to hear your thoughts and please tell me**

**Love your thoughts!**

**I want your honest opinion and if you have time check out my other stories too they are also nice or whatever you think of it**

**Remember R&R!**

**Ba...bye!**

**~*HUGS AND KISSES AND POCKY'S TO YOU ALL*~**

**_**

**_**

**_**

**OWARI**

**_**

**_**

**_**


	24. AUTHORESS NOTE PLEASE READ

**AUTHORESS Note:**

**IMPORTANT:**

I'm really sorry if I did not update I think I'm going for a break in fanfiction T-T and in writing stories cause I really have allot of stuff going on in school sorry but don't worry as soon as the school problems are gone I'll be back alive and continue my stories!.

Hope you guys understand :D ^-^

And I really hope you would read my stories again as I update it again :D

And again sorry :c

**~*~XxX -sUgAr . sPaRkLe .KiSsEs- XxX~*~**

**m(_ _)m ****ゴメンナサ****イ ****GOMENN!**


End file.
